Princess Protection Program: Sex, Drugs and Pizza
by Tarantula
Summary: My M adaption of PPP. Carter Mason thought she knew what the world was about, she thought she knew what she was going to do with her life. And most importantly she thought she knew herself. Then Rosie came along and everything changed. FEMSLASH! R&R :
1. Enter Carter

**Princess Protection Program: Sex, Drugs and Pizza**

**O.N.E**

Carter Mason isn't what you'd call glamorous. That's because she tried her hardest _not_ to be glamorous. Being glamorous just meant you wanted to look better than everyone else and that wasn't her.

Carter Mason was "Bait-Girl" and that was something she was proud of. Oh you might be thinking that because she doesn't try to be the best looking girl and works at a bait shop that she's unattractive.

That wasn't the case, even though she didn't feel that attractive. She had clear skin with a slender body, dark hair that went below her shoulders that matched her dark brown eyes with a very pretty face.

She was very tomboyish and wore a green t-shirt with a pair of dark jeans with a pair of converse sneakers. At the moment she was also wearing her Bait-Cap and apron. She was bending over on the desk, doing some last minute homework when someone rudely threw a bag of bait onto her notebook.

'Hey! Watch it, jerk!' she snapped before looking up and regretted her outburst. Donny smiled at her and she immediately wanted to die from embarrassment. She couldn't believe she just called _the _hottest guy in school a jerk!

She examined his clothing at once and tried to repress her smile at the thought of him taking it off before helping her undress. She realized that she was staring for too long and threw her cap off.

'Oh, hi Donny,' she said, looking into his dark eyes and then his dark hair, imagining running her fingers through it. She really should learn to control herself in the morning…and at night.

'Hey…erm…' he said, looking like had just had something shoved up his ass.

Carter sighed. 'Carter,' she told him and he gave her his best flirtatious smile.

'Right!' he said. 'How much?' he questioned.

'No charge,' Carter told him, shaking her head. She had to get him to like her and she knew to do that he'd have to get to know her. 'But I'll make you a deal,' she told him. 'Free bait in exchange for never having to take the bus again.'

He smiled. 'Sounds like a good deal to me,' he told her. 'Does it include anything "extra"?' he asked.

Oh that's right. Donny's a ladies man! Everything has to be about sex with him. Carter looked at him from top to bottom. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing!

'Well I could always give you something extra on the way to school,' she replied before she chickened out.

His smile grew even more. 'Great,' was his only reply as he took the bait and walked towards his car. She felt nervous but also excited as she ripped off the apron and shoved everything into her bag.

She swung it over her shoulder and ran out towards his car, passing her dad, Joe Mason, on the way.

'Don't be late from school,' he told her. 'We've got a lot of work here for when you get back. This is our best time of the year,' he smiled as he picked up one of their big buckets for the bait. He examined Donny with an unhappy look on his face. 'Has he asked you to that ball yet?'

'Dad!' Carter hissed. 'Shut up! Don't embarrass me!'

Joe smiled. 'Sorry, pal. It's my job as your father to embarrass and protect. And by the looks of him I'd say I'm gonna have to do both.'

Carter groaned. 'Please shut up, Dad.'

'Just be careful,' he warned. 'I've seen his type.'

Carter cocked her eyebrows. 'And what type am I?' she asked.

'The type with an overprotective father,' Joe replied before walking off.

Carter turned and walked towards Donny's car, feeling a lump in her throat that fell and hit the floor of her stomach as she saw Chelsea and Brook in Donny's car. She walked towards the car, staring at the oriental girl.

'What are you doing here?' Carter asked as if she had something bitter in her mouth.

'Donny's giving us rides until my car is fixed,' Chelsea happily told her. 'Isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever heard?'

Carter gave her a sarcastic smile. 'Yeah. Sweet as sugar,' she replied bitterly before looking at the seat next to the ginger haired girl and saw three dresses next to her. Feeling pissed off she looked at Donny.

'There's no room for me,' she told him.

'Sure there is,' he smiled, looking at the seat next to Brook. 'Jump in.'

Carter was about to attempt to get in when Chelsea stopped her.

'Y'know, she's right!' Chelsea said, grinning. 'Besides, Brook's already wrinkling my under lunch outfit.'

'I am not!' Brook wined.

'God, Chelsea,' Carter snapped. 'How many times have you been fucked because you're pretty stuck up?'

Brook smiled at this although she looked guilty about it, giving Carter an admiring look. Carter noticed this and tried not to dwell on it because she knew exactly why Brook was looking at her like that.

'That may be true,' Chelsea grinned. 'But at least I'm not spending my nights fucking myself.'

Carter couldn't think of anything else to say and stood there, rooted to the spot feeling embarrassed as she looked at Donny who was smiling at her as if she were a joke.

'Sorry, Carter,' he told her. 'But thanks for the bait and…yeah.'

He started the car and drove off; leaving Carter to watch them vanish from view before turning to her dad who looked guiltily happy about the fact she hadn't gone. He nodded at the car, putting the big bucket down and hopping into the jeep.

Carter unhappily walked to the car, throwing her bag in the back and climbing in. Joe started the jeep and drove out of the swampy area and onto the clear road.

'I fucking hate them!' Carter snarled. 'They act like such stuck up snobs. Like they're freaking self-appointed princesses.'

'Oi!' her dad scowled. 'Mind your language, please.'

'Dad, I'm sixteen,' Carter reminded him as the wind blew through her hair. 'When am I gonna be allowed to swear around you?

'When you're married and have kids,' he replied. 'So when you're around thirty.'

She snorted. 'That's if I'm lucky.'

Joe didn't take his eyes off the road. 'What do you mean "if you're lucky"?' he asked. 'You're a pretty girl, Carter,' he told her. 'You just haven't found the right guy yet.'

'Or maybe I have and he just hasn't found me?' she suggested and he smiled.

'There's always someone else, Carter,' he told her and she hoped that wasn't a dig at her mother who now lived in Toronto. 'You kids are always moaning about your lives when you've got it made.'

'Did you not see Chelsea?' Carter asked. 'How can you say I've got it made compared to her?'

'What about that other girl?' Joe asked.

'Brook's OK,' Carter shrugged. 'She's a lot nicer than Chelsea but she hasn't found a way of getting free from her,' Carter added. She couldn't really say Brook hadn't found her own person because she had. The Valentines card Carter got from her proved that.

'Maybe you could help her?' Joe suggested.

Carter shook her head. 'No way! And if you were me you'd know why that was a bad idea!'

Joe was about to reply when the car started beeping! Carter groaned as her Dad reached out for his ear piece and turned it on.

'This is Mason!' he said and Carter watched him. 'OK, Sir. Yes, Sir.'

He turned off the ear piece and flung it on the dashboard. He wouldn't look at Carter and it upset her.

'Leaving again?' she asked, knowing what the answer was going to be.

'Just a routine operation,' her dad shrugged. 'It shouldn't take long. Two-'

'Two to three days, max!' Carter finished his sentence, having heard it several times before. 'That's what you always say.'

He didn't say anything else until they got outside Carter's school, some kids rushing in to make sure they weren't late while a few hung by the lampposts smoking like the bell ringing was just an annoyance rather than a warning.

'I'll see you later,' he told her.

'Just be careful, yeah?' she asked.

He smiled. 'Aren't I always?' he asked and put his hand up to her, smiling. Carter smiled back and they did their secret handshake, ending it with a quick wrist-flick. 'You and me, pal.'

'You and me, Dad,' she told him before hugging him close before grabbing her bag and climbing out the jeep. She watched him drive off before walking towards the school, feeling crappy.

'Hey, Carter!'

She turned and smiled as Ed ran towards her, brushing his hair out of his face.

'Hi, Ed,' she replied. 'How's your car fund raising going?' she asked as they walked towards the entrance.

'Not so well,' Ed admitted. 'Someone told me they know a guy that sells hash and that he pays people that sell it for him. You think I should give that a go?'

'Not really, Ed,' Carter told him. 'It's stupid and dangerous.'

'Exactly!' Ed replied as they got into the corridor. 'There are plenty of stupid people in this school I can make money from.'

'Yeah just don't try it on with me,' Carter said. 'I'm not stupid,' she replied but then saw Donny and remembered the "deal" they made. 'Well not that stupid,' she told herself before leaving a confused Ed before he suddenly realised she had gone and chased after her.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Enter Rosalinda

**T.W.O**

Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré could hear the trumpets playing as she began to breathe deeply, unsure why she was so nervous about a rehearsal. The real thing wasn't until three months.

Her Father had died a few months ago and that had forced the job of taking over the country of Costa Luna at the age of sixteen, an age many considered unsuitable for a leader.

With that in mind she turned and strode towards the doors, desperate to show everyone that she could rule her tiny country and to prove everyone who doubted her wrong. Once she was in front of the doors her nerves died down and she smiled as the sunlight hit her face and she saw the servants working and saw Demetrian standing in is Royal Guard uniform.

'Introducing your Royal Highness, Princessa Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré! Future Queen of Costa Luna!' Demetrian proclaimed to the servants as Rosalinda walked towards his, hands together, back straight and head held high. 'And you're walking and walking as your loyal subjects shower you with praise,' he smiled, instructing her through the steps.

'Somehow I doubt I will be receiving much praise,' Rosalinda frowned. 'Or loyal subjects for that matter.'

'Ah, you must not be so hard on yourself, Princess,' Demetrian told her. 'All of us here are sure you will do a fine job. You are your Father's Daughter after all! You will show all of Costa Luna just how much you have to offer!'

Rosalinda smiled. 'Thank you, Sir Demetrian,' she told him and looked around. Everything looked so clean and well attended. All this for a simple rehearsal. 'I hope you don't mind my asking but why we are doing the rehearsal now? My coronation isn't for another three months.'

Demetrian smiled. 'You must be full prepared, your Highness! Your coronation is a big thing to all of us, especially your Mother. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to.'

She smiled politely, silently excusing him and he walked off. She sighed, feeling slightly overwhelmed by all of this.

'Pricessa Rosalinda,' a voice came behind her and she smiled. 'What a beautiful dress you are wearing.'

She turned round to see Mr. Elegante smiling at her, looking smug.

'Who may I ask made it?' he asked, adjusting his cufflinks, looking as if he had no idea who made the yellow dress she was wearing.

'You did Mr. Elegante,' she informed him, giggling.

He waved her off. 'No! I think I would remember,' he smiled. 'Are you sure?'

'Quite sure, yes,' she nodded, continuing to smile.

He pretended to look thoughtful. 'Oh yes! So I did! I am good, no?'

Rosalinda laughed.

--

Demetrian walked through the corridors, getting out an ear-piece and putting it in his ear, activating it and speaking quietly into it.

'Everything is set,' he said to the small speaker. 'I'll be there soon to grant you access.'

'Excellent,' a voice replied happily. 'I cannot wait to see the Princess and give her my praise.'

'I'll be there soon,' Demetrian promised. 'Get your men ready. Anyone we meet on the way will have to be taken out swiftly and silently.'

'My men are capable of that,' the voice boasted. 'But are you prepared to betray your Queen?'

'It is for the good of Costa Luna,' he replied, cutting off and walking down a set of marble stairs and along another corridor. He walked all the way to the West Wing, no one daring to question him.

Once in the West Wing he made his way to the tower and walked up a stair case and knocked on a heavy door.

'It is I, Demetrian, leader of the royal guard!' he told the door.

'Enter,' a voice commanded and he walked into the computer room where every corridor and room (expect for the royal bedrooms) were under the watch of the many security cameras.

'What business do you have?' the bald man asked and the two younger men stared at him.

Demetrian smiled and reached for his Suppressed Pistol before shooting all three men swiftly in the head. Their bodies fell into a pool of blood and Demetrian quickly shut down the system and monitors.

He positioned the bodies next to each other before grabbing a DO NOT ENTER sign that the three men used when not wanting to be disturbed. Demetrian knew full well that when that sign was up the three were watching sexual content on the many computer screens instead of doing their jobs

He walked out the room and pinned the sign up before walking down a spiral staircase until reaching a doorway guarded by two lowly grunts.

They stared at him, lowering their Silencer-equipped guns.

'Sir?' the one on the left said, confused. 'Is there a problem?'

Demetrian stared at them for a few seconds, silent. They risked a look at each other and once they made eye contact Demetrian lunged at the one on the left, grabbing his gun and forcing the butt of the rifle into his face.

The one of the left pointed his gun as a warning but his hesitance was the end of him as Demetrian quickly pointed the stolen gun and fired, catching the guard and sending him falling backwards as a small part of his chest exploded in blood.

Demetrian pointed his gun at the other guard, his face cold as he stared down on the pathetic man.

'N-no!' he pleaded, holding his bloody nose in fear. 'Please!'

Demetrian lowered his gun and the other man sighed but screamed out as a bullet from the rifle tore through his boot and into his foot. Demetrian then quickly kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

Silence filled the stairway and Demetrian opened the door and walked into the waterway entrance where a boat was waiting patiently on the other side of the gate. There were several men standing by the gate, shouting at the boat.

'What is the meaning of this?' Demetrian asked.

'Sir, these men claim to have permission to enter the castle from this entrance,' one of the guards told him.

'That they do. Allow them to pass,' Demetrian told them and soon enough they opened the gate and the boat slowly entered. Once docked, General Cane stepped off his boat, his cape flowing behind him with a grin on his face.

Demetrian noticed The Castles' Guards watching Cane's soldiers, gripping their guns tightly.

'At last!' Cane said to himself. 'Access to the beautiful Princess. It begins!'

At this comment all of Cane's soldiers pointed their guns at the Castle's guards in a swift, timed motion and shot them all dead. Cane laughed, walking to one and tapped the corpse with his foot before scrubbing his foot against it, cleaning his shoe.

Demetrian smiled as Cane approached him. 'She is in the Coronation Hall as we speak, Sir.'

Cane's smile grew. 'Then let us go and give our congratulations!'

--

Joe stood on the higher floor, watching the events with Sophia, Rosalinda's Mother, at his side. So far everything was going fine and it seemed that he wasn't needed after all. He just wished he knew that before putting on this stupid suit!

'I haven't thanked you for coming, Major Mason,' Sophia said suddenly. 'It means a lot to me knowing that my Daughter is well protected.'

Joe smiled. 'I take it you've seen my records.'

She nodded. 'Your success rate is very impressive. Along with your kill rate, of course.'

'I try to keep that quiet,' he told her. 'I wouldn't want my daughter finding out and seeing me as a killer.'

'I would assume that would be the best thing for you and your family,' Sophia nodded. 'Our children expect us to be perfect but at the end of the day we all have things we wish we could hide.'

'So tell me more about this General Cane,' Joe replied and Sophia began to walk. He followed.

'General Cane was once the head of the Royal Guards when my Husband was still alive,' Sophia told him. 'He often mentioned that he would like to marry Rosalinda when she was older. We saw right through his intentions of becoming ruler and we knew he wouldn't be a good one.'

'So you got rid of him?' Joe asked.

'No. We told him under no circumstances would he ever be allowed to marry Rosalinda. He wasn't happy and left. We suspect now that my Husband has passed away that he will attempt to take over again,' Sophia admitted. 'And only Rosalinda can become Queen and she's so young. I'm afraid General Cane will try to take advantage of that.'

Joe put his hand on Sophia's shoulder. 'Well don't worry. I'll do my best to protect her. I'll treat her as if she were my own.'

Sophia smiled. 'I know you will, Major Mason. Your records told me that from the start.'

Joe smiled as music began to fill the air. 'Sounds like your music,' he told her and she smiled at him before leaving him to observe the event from above.

Sophia stood next to her daughter as the Priest stood in front of the many cleaning servants, holding the crown.

'And so Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré is prepared to be your Queen!' he said, holding the crown over the beaming Princess. 'If anyone has any objections-'

A gunshot echoed and everybody flinched before a number of soldiers rushed in, pointing their guns at the servants and guards, holding them in place. Cane and Demetrian walked in and Cane quickly unsheathed his sword and through it at the crown.

The blade ripped the crown out of the Priest's hands and hung it onto the headrest of the throne.

'I object!' Cane announced, smiling Rosalinda and Sophia as they hugged each other in fear. 'The Princess is too young to be Queen.'

'I will not allow you to marry her, General!' Sophia snarled, her eyes briefly looking at Major Mason, who was positioning himself, ready to attack.

'Who said anything about marriage?' he smiled. 'From this point on I declare myself the new ruler of Costa Luna! Seize them!'

Two guards charged at Rosalinda and Sophia and there were two loud gunshots as bullets ripped through the men's chests. Rosalinda looked up as Major Mason cut one of the tapestries and swung on it, letting go and landing in front of her and her Mother.

He fired at a few more guards and the remaining ones quickly turned and pointed their guns at them.

Sophia pulled her daughter down as bullets ripped through the air. Joe quickly threw himself forward, landing on the floor on his front and fired a few more times. Sophia and Rosalinda picked themselves up and took cover.

Joe rolled under cover and reloaded his gun. He continued to fire as he made his way over to the Queen and Princess.

'Rosalinda, go with Major Mason' Sophia instructed. 'Trust him and no one else.'

She nodded and Joe took her hand, leading her to a corridor, bullets just missing their heads. They ran along the marble corridor, more of Cane's soldiers appeared and fired!

Joe quickly took Rosalinda to cover and fired at them, his bullets cracking the marble walls.

Rosalinda watched him reload in fascination, his face calm and collected. He fired again, this time his bullets hitting their targets and he led Rosalinda along the corridor and towards a set of steps. They ran down the stairs and towards more stairs.

They ran down and found Sophia waiting for them.

'What is happening, Mother?!' Rosalinda asked.

'I suspected General Cane might try something,' Sophia told her. 'So I set up a plan to protect you. You must go with Major Mason and do everything he says.'

'B-but where are we going?' Rosalinda asked.

Sophia gave her a sad smile. 'Not "we"… "you".'

'What?! No I'm not leaving without you!' Rosalinda argued.

'But you must!' Sophia urged. 'I have to stay behind and give people hope! To tell them that you have not abandoned Costa Luna!'

'B-but I can't leave you!'

'Watch it!' Joe shouted as more of Cane's soldiers appeared. He pulled them away and began another gun fight.

Sophia took off her necklace and put it on Rosalinda, smiling.

'No matter what,' she started to say. 'Remember you are a Princess.'

Joe had just finished off the soldiers and ran to the Mother and Daughter.

'Reinforcements will be on the way,' he told them. 'We have to go.'

Sophia hugged her daughter and let go, nodding. Joe took Rosalinda's hand ad pulled her along, running out the back. They ran past the hedges, hearing bullets zoom past their heads.

They ran to the helipad where a helicopter had its blades spinning. Joe helped Rosalinda inside before climbing in himself. They started to rise as the pilot tried to make a quick exit.

As they started to rise, Joe picked up the M4 Assault Rifle. It was a good thing he did because Cane's soldiers rushed at them. Joe quickly took them out and Rosalinda covered her ears.

The helicopter rose and started to fly away. Joe closed the door and climbed in front. Rosalinda looked out the window, watching her home disappear from her sight, unaware that her Mother was watching them fly away, guns pointed at her.

'You'll never find her, Cane,' Sophia said, not looking at him as he stood behind her, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

'She is a teenager, Sophia. She will contact her Mother,' Cane whispered into her ear, making her cringe. 'And once she does she will be executed in front of the people of Costa Luna.'

Sophia turned. 'Don't you dare touch her!'

He laughed. 'I don't believe you are in the position to make orders, Sophia,' he smiled. 'And it's not a question on if I can, but when.'


	3. Enter Rosie

**T.H.R.E.E**

She was standing on a beach, her shoes in her hands as she watched the helicopter fly away from her. The sounds of the propelling blades became faint and soon all she could hear was the gentle gushing of the water along the golden grains underneath her feet.

'What is this place?' she asked Major Mason as he stood next to her.

'We call it Blue Wave Island,' he replied, looking out at the blue ocean.

'I was not aware this island existed,' Rosalinda informed him. 'I had the best personal tutors available. My geography is exceptionally good. I do not recall seeing this island on any map.'

Major Mason smiled. 'That's because it's not on any map. We remove traces of this island daily on the multiple Governments' Satellite system. We even created an AI to delete any sign of this island whenever it is picked up.'

'AI?' Rosalinda said, confused. 'I do not understand.'

Major Mason continued to smile. 'It stands for Artificial Intelligence,' he explained.

Rosalinda stared at him, shocked. 'You create Intelligence?!' she questioned.

He offered her his hand. 'Please, Princess,' he said comfortingly. 'We have to go. Everything will be explained once we get inside.'

She took his hand and he led her away from the beach and to a big iron door, hidden by trees. She stood still as he walked up to a metal box and put his face to it. There was a flash of red light.

_ACCESS GRANTED. WELCOME BACK, MAJOR MASON._

The iron door opened and Major Mason walked in. Rosalina soon followed and found herself standing in a cube-shaped room. The door closed and they were engulfed in darkness until lights appeared on the corners of the room ad there was a distant hum.

'What is this?' Rosalinda asked, worried as she began to turn on the spot to face Major Mason. 'Some kind of prison?'

'Not prison,' a Russian voice said from behind her. She turned and saw a huge female face staring at her from the wall. 'Protection. Rosalinda Maria Montoya, you are now in the safe custody of the Princess Protection Program. Also known as the PPP or P3.'

Rosalinda stared at the face. 'I have never heard of it,' she admitted.

'Of course not,' the woman nodded. 'No one ever hears about us until we are needed. Well done, Major.'

'Thank you, Director,' Major Mason smiled and there was a _clink_ sound and the door opened. He looked at the frightened Rosalinda. 'I'll see you in a little while, Princess. And don't worry. You're safe now,' he told her and walked through the door. The doors closed and the humming continued.

Now that he had left her, Rosalinda felt very alone and exposed. But she couldn't allow that to show! She had to keep her barriers up! To show that she was stronger than she appeared.

She stared at the woman again. 'May I ask how long I am staying here?' she questioned. 'And what kind of protection can you offer me?'

The woman smiled. 'You will be here until we are ready for Stage 4.'

Rosalinda continued her Royal stare, confused. 'Stage 4? What is Stage 1?'

'Extraction,' the woman smiled. 'That is what brought you here.'

Rosalinda nodded. 'Stage 2?'

'Transition,' the woman stated simply.

'Transition? Transition to what?' she asked, gripping her shoes even tighter. What were they going to do to her in this place?!

'To Stage 3,' the woman smiled and she seemed to sense Rosalinda's confusion because the next thing she said was: 'Why don't you come in and we'll explain everything.'

The door opened again and Rosalinda looked out, seeing the woman who was on the wall smiling at her, surrounded by people and computers in a very high-tech looking room. Rosalinda slowly walked in, taking note of the room. It was like what she expected NASA to look like!

'Welcome, Princess to the Princess Protection Program Headquarters,' the woman smiled and Rosalinda hesitantly walked up to her. 'We are an organization founded by the World's Royal families, a sub-division of The International Royal Guard Association, an organization built to protect the Royals of all countries around the world.'

Rosalinda stood in front of her, unsure what to say. This was so much to take in!

'We are currently protecting two hundred princesses from all around the world,' she told Rosalinda, sounding rather smug. She turned to a young woman standing next to her. 'Can you bring up Princess 146?' she asked.

'Oh!' the woman said. 'Of course, Director,' she said and pressed a few buttons and Rosalinda looked up at the big screen to see a pretty dark skinned princess lying on a bed while being fanned by her servants.

'Princess 146 was threatened last year,' The Director explained. 'We sent Major Mason in to save her. We have placed her in a location where no one will find her,' she continued, pressing a button and suddenly the beautiful scenery that was once around the princess was replaced by snow and the princess wrapped in a big number of clothes. 'Let's just say she's a little further north than she's used to,' she said, her voice carrying her dark humor.

'She is _freezing_!' Rosalinda almost cried. This did not make her feel any better about being here.

'Maybe,' the Director shrugged, unconcerned. 'But she is safe.'

The Director started to walk, followed by her assistant and after giving the screen a brief glance she followed. They all stepped on the escalator and moved downwards.

'Status update, please,' The Director said and Rosalinda watched as the assistant looked at her PDA.

'Princess 187 has had a successful extraction, Princess 269 is still refusing all attempts of transformation and princess 362 is in need of our services,' the assistant informed her. 'Agent Taylor and Agent Pauwels are free. Which one do you want me to send?'

'Either,' The Director shrugged as they reached the bottom of the escalator. 'Just make sure we get Princess 269 ready so we can relocate her.'

'What about me?' Rosalinda asked suddenly. 'Where are you sending me?'

'Nowhere yet,' The Director told her. 'First you must go under transformation,' she explaining, leading Rosalinda through a number of workers and led her to where a number of young, pretty girls had men holding up clothes to them, seizing the girls up.

'You will go under a complete transformation, starting to wardrobe and then hair,' The director explained. 'Until you are completely unrecognizable as Princesses.'

After Rosalinda was given a set of clothes she was asked to put on a robe to prepare to have her hair cut. She sat down, feeling sad to say goodbye to her long locks of hair. She saw the hairdresser go to cut her hair when she blurted out: 'Stop!'

He did and she looked at The Director, folding her arms. 'I do not know any of you people. I want to speak Major Mason. I only trust Major Mason!'

The Director sighed and looked at her assistant you looked back before realizing why she was being looked at.

She gave a small tut before walking away. 'I'm getting sick of these bloody stuck up brats,' she muttered before leaving.

*

Joe was putting his gun away in his locker, smiling at the picture of him and Carter. They were sitting on a boat, Carter was around nine and they were both holding fishing rods. They were both smiling with the sun behind them.

It had been Carter's Mother, Victoria, who had taken the picture of them. Everything had seemed so simple back then. He tried to push back the recent events from his mind but failed.

He could hear her shouts and could hear Carter's sobs as everything came crashing down and tore them apart. After everything they had been through, even after her cancer scare and everything else she decided to ruin their family and cheat!

In frustration he smacked the locker shut before punching it, not even winching as his fist began to throb. A few of the other agents looked at him, surprised.

'Are you OK, Joe?' one asked.

'Yeah,' Joe replied, breathing deeply. 'I'm fine.'

'Yo, Mason!' A guy from the door called. 'Jenna's here. Something about that Princess you saved wanting to see you.'

*

He knocked on the door before entering, finding the Princess had been pacing. Once he stood firmly in the room she turned and faced him, looking determined.

'Is everything alright?' he asked.

'Take me back to my country,' she said. It wasn't a request. It was an order.

Joe sighed. 'Sorry, Princess. But that's not going to happen.'

'Why?' she asked, folding her arms. 'I cannot let Cane take over. It disgraces my family. My people!'

'Princess, General Cane has taken over your Country and has taken over its Government. Once you step onto Costa Luna you'll be arrested and a number of things could happen.'

'Such as?' she questioned.

He gestured for her to sit down and she did. He sat opposite to her, looking grave.

'He might force you to marry him, Princess,' he told her. 'Just to prove something to your mother and to get an heir,' he continued, noticing the sick look on her face. 'Or he'll send you to prison. Or a work farm,' he added. 'And I'm not trying to scare you, Princess. But he could also be planning a public execution for you.'

Her face told him all he needed to know. She was terrified and she had good reason. Not just for her. But for her Mother.

'Who is protecting my Mother?' she asked.

'You are,' Joe told her. 'He won't harm her unless he has you. That means you have to stay hidden. You have to let us protect you, Princess.'

*

Rosalinda moved back to her chair, feeling crushed after her conversation with Major Mason. She had no idea what danger she and her Mother were in. And if this was the only way to protect her Mother she was going to do it!

'You may proceed,' she said and sat down, closing her eyes as she heard the scissors get to work. After thirty minutes of cutting her hair they had her go change into some new clothes. Once she had they started on her make-up and after another thirty minutes they span her around in her chair, exposing her new look to The Director who smiled.

'Excellent!' she proclaim, offering Rosalinda her hand. Rosalina took it and allowed The Director to lead her away.

Her assistant gave Rosalinda a small toiletry bag which she took.

'From this point on you are no longer Princess,' The Director told her. 'Now you are Rosie Gonzales, a normal American girl.'

'What now?' Rosali- Rosie asked.

'Relocation,' The Director answered.

'Where?' Rosie asked.

'Somewhere General Cane will never look for the Princess of Costa Luna.'

How was a normal American girl supposed to react to this?!


	4. Two Worlds Collide

**F.O.U.R**

'Ow! Ow! Ow!' Ed said as he banged his head against his locker, holding his Film Studies Exam Result. Carter watched him, smiling sympathetically.

'It's not that bad!' she reassured him. 'It could be worse.'

Ed gave his head one last bang before sighing deeply. 'My Dad is gonna kill me! How can you fail Film Studies?! It's just like English!'

Carter sniggered. 'Which you don't do too well in either. Listen, I'm sure there is something you could do. Like do some extra credit?'

Ed looked at her, rubbing his red forehead. 'Like what?' he asked.

Carter shrugged. 'How should I know?' she asked. 'Maybe they need someone to do all that filming stuff for The Prom? Like the build up to it? All that before-footage crap.'

Ed thought about this and smiled. 'Yeah! I'm gonna go ask. Wanna come? We have fifteen minutes until the bus arrives.'

'Sure. Not like I've got anyth- oh no…' Carter said, looking past Ed who turned and saw Chelsea and Brooke walking towards them. Chelsea gave Carter her smug smile.

'Nice hair, Carter. Really brings out your hamster cheeks!' Chelsea laughed and Carter glared. The two girls continued to walk away and Carter watched them, Brooke looking back and waved as she gave her a weak smile.

Carter gave her a weak smile in return and sighed as she leaned against the lockers. Ed was scratching his arm, nervous.

'So what's going on with you two?' Ed asked.

'Huh?' Carter said, looking at him. 'Nothing! Why would you think something's going on between me and her?'

'Well you are quite sweet on her,' Ed informed her. 'And she fancies you so-'

'Nothing is going on between Brooke and me!' Carter cut him off, looking peeved. 'I just feel sorry for her! Chelsea would never accept her if she found out.'

'Well maybe you could try and be friends with her?' Ed suggested.

Carter cocked an eyebrow. 'Sounds like you're trying to set me and Brooke up,' Carter said slowly and Ed blushed.

'No! It's just that you obviously like her,' he said. '_Not like that!_' he added hastily as she glared. 'I know, I know. You're not sure if you are or not yet. But you two get along and maybe it would be good for you both.'

'How would her trying to get into my underwear help me?' she questioned.

'I'm pretty sure she doesn't like you for your monkey underwear,' Ed shrugged and her jaw dropped. 'Chelsea took a picture of your underwear in the changing rooms and sent it to everyone.

'That explains why that group of guys were making chimp sounds at me!' Carter slapped her forehead. 'I just thought Donny and Bull gave them wedgies. They were walking like they shit themselves.'

Ed smiled at this, trying to stifle a laugh. He clearly thought it was funny.

'Don't laugh!' Carter hit him on the arm. 'This is serious! That bitch showed everyone my underwear!'

'I bet Brooke didn't mind,' Ed laughed.

'Oh shut up, Ed!' she groaned, hitting the back of her head on the locker behind her.

'Lighten up,' Ed told her. 'C'mon, we've gotta go and ask Mr. Harper if I can do the before-footage for the prom!'

Carter sighed and followed Ed through the crowd of people, hearing sniggering following her. She really hated Chelsea. She really did.

Ed led Carter through the Creative Arts section of the school, taking her to the Media Block and he knocked on the door.

'He has a thing about people walking in without knocking,' Ed told her.

'That's just because he's watching porn,' Carter told him and Ed slowly opened the door, peeking inside.

'Sir?' he said and got no response. However he walked inside and Carter followed, entering a room full of Apple Macs and Mr. Harper watching _Star Wars Episode V_.

'Why are you watching _Star Wars_?!' Carter laughed.

'I'm going to assign my class a new essay,' he answered, not looking at them. 'What do you want?'

'It's about my exam, Sir…' Ed said.

'Oh yes. You're the only one that failed,' Mr. Harper said as if it were nothing. 'I'm assuming you're here to ask for extra credit?'

'Yes, Sir,' Ed admitted. 'I was wondering if I could do the before-footage for the prom?'

'Yeah, sure,' Mr. Harper waved him off. 'Just as long as you can supply your own camera.'

Ed smiled. 'I can!'

'Then feel free. Now if you'll excuse yourselves I have a film to watch.'

Carter and Ed walked out the room without another word.

'If I ever have to live with someone that says anything like 'Can you excuse yourself?' or 'You are excused' shoot me!' Carter snapped.

Ed laughed. 'I think the worst you have to worry about is your dad bringing home some weird foreign bait that bites you!'

--

'Welcome to Louisiana, Rosie,' Joe smiled as they drove into Louisiana. Rosie watched as the scenery sped past her and suddenly found herself surrounded by trees and mud. It was disgusting!

Joe parked the park and grabbed a bag from the back of the jeep before getting out and walking round and he helped her out. He closed the door and she looked around timidly. She then saw a man in work clothes pulling something out a bucket with a net.

It was a fish!

She gasped in shock at the cruel sight and Joe gestured for her to move on, noticing her distressed facial expression.

'Never mind that,' he told her. 'This is your new home. For a little while at least,' he smiled.

He walked towards the house, her following him slowly. This was a strange place. It couldn't get any worse!

--

Today couldn't get any worse! Carter had her arms folded, sitting in silence as everyone around her shouted and threw paper balls (some of which hit Carter on the head). The bus came to her stop and she grabbed her bag.

'Thanks, Helen!' Carter called to the driver.

'That's OK, sweetie,' Helen smiled and turned to face her, a grin on her face. 'Looks like your Dad is home, kiddo!'

Carter smiled. The day couldn't get any worse but it was about to get better! She ran off the bus and ran towards the house, noting the jeep was parked.

'Dad?! she called, running inside. 'Dad? You in here?' she shouted, running towards her room. She opened her door and quickly flung her bag on her bed.

'Hello.'

'Hey!' Carter smiled at the girl sitting by the window before running out. Once she was back into the living room she stopped in her tracks, confused. 'What the fu-' she walked back into her room, staring at the pretty girl.

She was sitting so…so…Princess like!

'Hello…' Carter said. 'Who are you?'

'Rosal- Rosie,' she said, looking like she had just remembered something.

'Are you sure?' Carter asked. 'You don't seem sure.'

'Rosie!' she said, smiling and nodding. 'I am sure.'

_Right…some weird girl is sitting in my room. She looked so structured. And why the hell do I have butterflies in my stomach?!_

'I don't mean to be rude or anything,' Carter told her. 'But why the hell are you in my room?'

Rosie looked shocked at being addressed this way and blinked before replying.

'Major Mason gave me this room,' she told Carter.

'He did?' Carter asked. 'When was that?'

'About twenty minutes ago,' Rosie informed her. 'He has been quite lovely.'

Carter's jaw was hanging open. '"Lovely"?' she repeated.

'This suite is much smaller than I am used to but it'll feel much bigger once I have that extra bed removed,' she said, indicating Carter's bed which was covered in magazines.

'That's not extra. It's mine,' Carter told her, her voice bitter.

_OK, she's stuck up ad trying to force me out of my room. But that doesn't explain why I'm getting hot in here! Maybe it's cuz I'm mad?_

'Will you excuse me for just a sec?' she asked and turned.

'Yes!' she piped up. 'You are excused.'

_Looks like she'll be getting the room after all. Cuz I'm gonna shoot myself!_

Carter stormed out the bed room and Rosie stood up and walked to the window, watching the other girl walk out to the dock where Major Mason was working.

-

'Hey, pal!' he smiled.

'Don't "pal" me,' she snarled. 'You've got some explaining to do!'

'Ah,' he said, standing up and brushed his hands off. 'I'm guessing you've met Rosie.'

She nodded. 'Yes I have. Who the hell is she and why is she in my room?!'

He sighed. 'I didn't have a choice. The Director told me I had to bring her here, pal,' he said, walking past her.

'Oh that's OK,' she turned. 'Because a normal Dad would go on a secret mission and bring his daughter back a t-shirt. Not a person!'

He crouched down, getting to work.

'You should have warned me,' Carter told her Dad.

'Sorry, pal. But she doesn't trust anyone but me,' he said, looking at her in the eye.

'I know the feeling,' she stated simply.

He sighed and stood up. 'Listen. What I do is complicated.'

'Oh not this speech again,' she groaned and he laughed.

'Then I guess I don't have to tell you how I wouldn't do anything that would hurt our family,' he stated.

'You kinda just did,' she told him and he put his hand out.

'You and me, pal?

She shook her head. 'No…'

'C'mon…' he grinned.

'No.'

'C'mon!' he laughed before swooping down and picking her up, putting her on his shoulders, spinning her around. She shrieked with laughter.

'Put me down!' she screamed, giggling. 'Dad, I'm serious!'

He put her down. 'So you're in?'

'It's clear I don't have a choice,' she told him, walking away. 'You give me headaches.'

-

Rosie quickly sat down, making herself presentable before Carter walked back.

'You have made other sleeping arrangements?' she asked the raven-haired girl.

'Look,' Carter replied. 'The room is not yours. It's _ours_. We share it.'

Rosie's face fell. '"Share"?' she repeated and Carter nodded.

'I know that's a…foreign concept for a Princess but what it means is that you get one side of the room and I get the other. So stay on your side!' she told her before storming out and slamming the door shut, causing Rosie to flinch.

Rosie couldn't understand her cold reception. Had she done something wrong? She couldn't understand what it could be.

But she didn't know Carter was treating her like this for two reasons.

Reason one: She's a princess.

Reason two: Carter couldn't understand why she felt so irresistibly drawn to the other girl.

And it scared her.


	5. You may help me perpare for bed

**F.I.V.E**

'So she's coming to my school?' Carter asked and her Dad nodded. 'Well thank God it's the holiday. I have a week to plan my escape,' she laughed.

'Carter…' her dad said, raising his eyebrows.

'Who do I say she is?' she asked, leaning against her chair, folding her arms as she ignored her father's tone of voice.

'Your cousin,' her dad informed her and she snorted, shaking her head in disbelief.

Rosie hadn't come out of Carter's bedroom since Carter explained the concept of sharing. There was no way Carter was going to get changed in front of the Princess so she had gone in to get some pajamas and went to the bathroom to get changed.

'She looks nothing like me,' Carter pointed out.

'Well you look nothing like me,' he reminded her, his facial expression becoming a sad one and Carter looked down at her bare feet, hugging her knees to her chest. She hated this conversation. It always led to one subject.

'Yes I do, Dad,' she mumbled.

'No,' he shook his head. 'You look just like your mother.'

There we go. Right there. That was the subject Carter hated. Her Mother. Her lying, backstabbing bitch of a Mother who tore them apart! Who ruined everything for them! Carter hated it when she was told she looked like her. She hated the fact she was her Mother's daughter!

'Can we not talk about this?' she asked. 'I've had a hard day.'

'I don't resent you, Carter,' he said seriously and she looked up at him, tears in her brown eyes.

'Are you sure, dad?' Carter asked, tasting the salty tears in her mouth. 'Sometimes it's like you can't even look at me. And then you act like everything is OK.'

'It's not like that, pal,' he told her, looking away. 'It's really not.'

'Yes it is, Dad!' she sobbed. 'Most of the time we're fine. But there are times where I see you look at me like I'm a ghost. Like I'm her freaking doppelganger or something. And I see you hurt, Dad. And I do that.'

He shook his head, tears clearly in his eyes although they refused to drop.

'No. Not you, Carter. I could never resent you for looking like her,' he told her. 'You're my daughter, Carter. And I love you,' he said holding his arms out and she jumped off her seat and sat next to him before she hugged him. 'I'll always love you, Carter. Nothing will stop that. Nothing.'

**C.O.S.T.A L.U.N.A**

Cane stood in the middle of the street, his soldiers slowly walking along the houses, pointing their guns at the different doors. It was a silent, starless night. The clouds hid the moon from sight.

The air tasted fresh and the cold breeze ran along Cane's skinny form. He stood with her hands behind his back, as if he was about to give a briefing to an army.

'This will bring back the Princessa back!' he smiled, raising his hand and letting it drop. At once the soldiers began shooting at the doors, rushing inside as screams filled the air. Houses were torched. People were killed.

Cane laughed at the inferno, the sky turning black as smoke.

**L.O.U.I.S.I.A.N.A**

Carter put her card down, smiling smugly as she got one up on her Dad, something that rarely happened.

'Oh that was good,' her dad smiled, looking at his own cards.

'So I thought Princesses had designer clothes and stuff,' Carter told him, her mind only focusing on the girl in her room. The pretty girl…that gave her butterflies…who is in _her_ room. Why couldn't she get the Princess out of her mind?!

'She had to leave that all behind,' her dad said, examining his cards. 'But I thought that y'know,' he said, smiling as he put down another card. 'You're such a nice girl that you'd let her borrow some of your stuff.'

Carter tried not to show how this idea of the Princess wearing her clothes both annoyed her and aroused her. God this was so confusing!

'Yeah,' Carter said. 'Sure. Why not?'

'Thank you,' her dad smiled. 'Now try again.'

'Huh?' Carter asked. 'Try what?'

He cocked his eyebrows at her. 'Rosie hasn't come out of our room since you went to speak to her,' he told her. 'Try to make her feel at home.'

She sighed. She didn't really didn't want to see Rosie again. The girl woke up feelings that Carter only experienced when she saw Donny. Maybe she really was bisexual…

'After this hand,' she told him.

'No,' he said and she groaned. 'Now.'

She put her cards down on the couch and grabbed her plate, standing up. 'Don't look at my cards,' she told him before walking to the kitchen and grabbed a few slices of pizza. She put them on the plate and walked to her bedroom, opening the door.

Rosie was in the same place she had been when they first met. But now she was reading one of Carter's magazines. Carter closed the door, staring at Rosie.

'What magazine is that?' Carter asked slowly.

Rosie held it up and Carter went bright red as the front cover had a very toned man only wearing white underwear, staring at her suggestively.

'Where the hell did you get that?!' Carter almost shouted, rushing towards her and ripped the magazine from the Princess's hands. 'That was under my bed! I thought I made it clear not to go over to my side of the room!'

'I do not understand the purpose of that book,' Rosie told her. 'I must admit I have never seen a book that consists of nothing but images of half naked men. Is it for educational purposes?'

Carter stared at her. 'You've never seen porn before?' she asked.

Rosie shook her head. 'Never. Is there a name for the other book you have?' she asked.

'What other one?' Carter asked and Rosie held up another magazine, this time Megan Fox stared at Carter, holding a white sheet over her supposedly naked body. Carter went even redder.

'Tha-that's…' Carter said, her mind going blank. She took that from Rosie as well. 'Did you read that one?'

Rosie shook her head. 'No. The female body does not attract me. Does it attract you?'

'No!' Carter blurted out. 'It's a friend's! Not mine.'

'You let a friend keep such material in your suite?' Rosie asked.

'First of all it's not a suite. It's a bedroom,' Carter told her. 'And…it would be nice if you don't bring this up to my Dad.'

'Of course, Carter,' Rosie smiled. 'Now what is it you came in here for?' she asked as Carter put the magazines under her bed.

'Just wanted to tell you the kitchen's closing. Last chance to eat something,' she told her, standing up.

'No thank you. I wish to sleep,' Rosie told her.

'OK, Cool,' Carter said, turning.

'You may join me in bed,' Rosie said behind her.

'I may _what?!_' Carter asked, turning around.

Rosie was standing up, looking completely confused. 'You may help me prepare for bed,' Rosie told her.

'O-oh…' Carter said. Clearly holding her porn magazines has affected her brain. '"I may"?' she asked, trying to regain herself. Maybe it wasn't the magazines. Maybe it was the simple fact Carter was undeniably attracted to Rosie. She had been questioning her sexuality for ages. She had tried to work out if she was bisexual by buying the mens' magazine. But in the end it was this stranger that confirmed her suspicions.

This _Princess_ made forced Carter Mason to admit she was bisexual! How fucking low was that? The thing she hated the most in the world was Princesses and now she was attracted to one?!

'Yes,' Rosie said, nodding. 'I need a nightgown. Preferably silk. Preferably pink.'

Carter tried to force that image out of her head. Bloody Princess being so bloody hot! Not fair! She couldn't let Rosie see she was affected by that thought.

'Pink silk? Let me see what I've got,' Carter said, throwing the plate on her bed and walked to her wardrobe. She opened it and pulled out a pair of shorts ad a tank top. She looked at Rosie and threw it, hitting her in the face.

Rosie flinched at the impact and took the clothes away from her face, holding them tightly in her hands.

'Puedo usar tu sala de descanso?' she said to Carter.

'Erm…what?!' Carter said confused.

'May I use your restroom?' she said.

Carter stared at her, surprised that this girl actually thought she would understand Spanish. Pushing that thought away she decided to answer the question.

'Sure, upstairs, first door on the right,' Carter told her and Rosie timidly walked towards the door.

'Gracias,' Rosie said, walking past and upstairs.

Carter turned to watch her go, her eyes slowly falling on Rosie's butt, happily presented by the tight pants she was wearing. Watching her bum while she walked away was _not_ helping!

Rosie walked the stairs, following Carter's directions and walked inside. She was shocked at how small the restroom was! There was one toilet, a small sink and a…kind of white tube just big enough for her to lie in!

She walked to the sink and turned the tap, splashing water on her face, sighing. Today had been so hard. Carter didn't seem to like her very much. She didn't know why the raven haired girl didn't like her. Maybe it was jealousy? For being lower in status than her.

Well she would make sure Carter think differently about her. She would show her that she could fit in and be normal. Dabbing hr face carefully with a towel she walked out and down the stairs before seeing a green lizard and screaming.

Carter and Joe ran to the bottom of the stairs, looking worried.

'What's wrong?' Carter asked but Rosie simply looked at them, unable to say anything. Carter ran up next to her to see what was wrong. Once she saw the lizard she groaned. 'Oh, c'mon!' Carter said, taking the lizard off the wall ad cupping it with her hands, looking at Rosie. 'Do they not have lizards where you come from?'

'Maybe,' Rosie replied. 'But I never see them. That is why we have Henry!'

Carter looked at her Dad who raised his eyebrows before looking back at Rosie. 'You have a royal reptile wrangler?' she asked.

'Yes! And I think you should consider getting one too!' she told them. 'Goodnight.'

She walked down the stairs and past Major Mason. He looked up at Carter, smiling sympathetically.

'She'll be OK,' he told her.

'No. She's going to be a Royal Pain me my un-Royal ass,' she growled and walked down the stairs and past her dad, walking out and took the lizard to the grass where she bent down and let it crawl out of her hands.

She watched it dash out of sight. She sighed, looking up at the full moon as the clouds slowly drifted along the dark sky. She had done this last night, when her dad was away. Then she was thinking about her dad and praying for his safety. Now she was praying that these feeling for the girl in her room would go away!

She doesn't even know her! She stood up and walked back towards the house, noticing that Rosie was watching her from her window, the moonlight bouncing off her flawless skin. Carter might not know Rosie personally.

But she knew she was beautiful.


	6. Cold Showers

**S.I.X**

When she woke up in the morning she badly wanted to be in her suite. That way everything that had happened the last two days had been a long and vivid dream. But when she opened her eyes she was looking at the bottom of Carter's window.

She couldn't hide her disappointment and ungracefully threw the cover over her head ad she heard the sound of paper being turned. She turned in the bed and peeked out, seeing Carter on her bed reading a book called _Darkest Nights –New Underworld-_.

'Good morning, Carter,' Rosie said to announce her awakening.

'S'up,' Carter mumbled, not looking up at her and turning another page.

Rosie say up, covering her mouth as she gave a un-Princess-like yawn. She threw the cover off herself and turned her body, sitting on the bed with crossed legs and placed her hands on her thighs.

'So what are we doing today?' Rosie asked.

Carter continued to read the book. 'Get washed, get dressed, have breakfast and after that I'm busy.'

Rosie smiled. 'I'd like omelet for breakfast, please.'

'Good for you,' Carter said, her eyes still fixated on the paper beneath her fingers. 'I hope you know how to make them.'

Rosie's smile faded. 'Sorry?'

'Normal teenage girls make their own breakfast,' Carter told her, finally tearing her eyes away from the book and Rosie noticed a sudden look of weakness in the major's daughter's eyes.

'I have never cooked for myself before,' Rosie admitted, feeling suddenly helpless and Carter sighed.

'Fine,' she said. 'I'll _help_ you cook it.'

Rosie smiled again gratefully. 'Thank you, Carter. May I go and wash?'

Carter looked back to her book. 'Don't ask me. If you want to wash the go and wash.'

'Thank you,' Rosie stood up but suddenly realized something. 'I do not have any clothes,' she told Carter who sighed, put her book down and went to her draws, picking out a pink thong and bra before giving them to Rosie.

Rosie held the thong up, shocked as Carter went to the wardrobe and got out some pants and a t-shirt. 'What is this?' Rosie asked.

Carter looked at her as if she had asked the dumbest question ever, passing the clothes to her. 'You've never seen a thong?'

'I have. I saw some of the women in your magazine wear them,' Rosie admitted.

'You said you didn't read it!' Carter replied, shocked. 'Did you lie to me?'

'Of course not, Carter,' Rosie replied. 'I read one of the others. I put it back after I looked through it.'

Carter only had one other magazine that had girls in it and it was…extremely graphic. Carter went beet red as Rosie stared at her innocently.

'I believe this "thong" is a garment used to sexualize the female form,' Rosie informed Carter. 'Which is why I must refuse it.'

Carter folded her arms. 'Well it's either a thong or a g-string,' she informed the Princess.

Rosie frowned, confused and Carter smiled, taking the thong and holding it up to her. 'Imagine that but more like dental floss,' she said and tried not to laugh at Rosie's shocked look.

'And the sight of women wearing such things attract you?!' Rosie asked and Carter shook her head.

'No! I've already told you I don't find girls attractive!' Carter argued before smirking again. 'But guys _love_ seeing girls in g-strings…'

Rosie took the thong. 'I think this will be fine,' she told Carter, nodding and walking out of the room, hearing Carter giggle.

She walked upstairs and into the bathroom, locking the door and turned the tap on. The sound of the water gushing into the bath filled the room and she sat on the toilet, watching the bath silently.

This place was so strange and so interesting. Carter herself was very strange and interesting. If she did not like girls why did she own such material? Maybe she was merely curious on how her body compared to others?

Yes, that must be it.

As soon as the water was run the turned the tap and began to undress, taking off the shirt followed by the shorts. She slowly lowered herself into the bath and sighed at the feeling of hot water submerging her body.

She laid in the bath, thinking about everything and most importantly she was thinking about her Mother. Touching the locket that was lying on her chest she began to think back at the time her Mother told her about the death of her Father.

_She was sitting by her window, playing the harp slowly and tenderly, her fingers brushing the strings like water smoothing grains of sand. The sun lit up the room and the music she was making filled the room like water did a cup._

_Her Father was away on a trip to arrange a treaty with the country of Ventus. The two countries had been part of a long feud over oil that had finally ended after a long discussion and now the two were agreeing to help each other._

_Her Mother walked in, tears running down her face and looking a mess. Rosalinda stopped playing at once._

_'Mother?' Rosalinda said, standing up. 'What is wrong? Has something happened?'_

_'It's about your Father…'_

_And the servants heard the music being replaced by screaming._

'Rosie? Are you OK?' Carter asked from the other side of the door.

'Y-yes,' Rosie lied.

'I kinda need to pee,' Carter replied.

'I am almost done,' Rosie said, grimacing at the use of the word "pee".

She heard Carter leave and after quickly put her head under the water before she stood up, the water dripping off her body and she stepped out of the bath and pulled the plug. She looked at her reflection in the steamy mirror, noticing her cheeks were bright red.

She grabbed a towel and dried herself off before slipping into Carter's clothes.

She walked out and back into Carter's room, finding Carter was still reading her book.

'I am done,' Rosie informed her.

'About time!' Carter said putting her book down and ran out. Rosie curiously walked to Carter's bed and picked up the book and began to read. Even the books Carter owned had sexual content!

A boy called Peter was about to have sex with a girl called Lucy and they were kissing in the kitchen. The door opened and Rosie hastily put the book down but Carter had already seen her holding it.

'Did they not teach you the concept of _privacy_?!' Carter snapped, rushing over and taking the book. 'You look at my porn and you read my books!'

'I was merely curious,' Rosie explained. 'I want to know more about you, Carter.'

'Then ask,' Carter told her irritably. 'Don't go through my stuff!'

Rosie nodded. 'OK. I will ask next time. So, shall we cook?'

Carter shrugged. 'Yeah. I guess.'

Rosie gave her a big smiled, excited. 'Then let us go.'

Carter found her enthusiasm both surprising and amusing.

'Yeah. But I have to get dressed first,' she reminded her. 'Go into the kitchen and I'll be there in a minute.'

Rosie nodded (she seemed to do a lot of that) and left Carter to get changed. Carter picked up the book and closed it. She got changed into a pair of pants and a pink top. She walked into the kitchen to find Rosie had already searched the kitchen and got all the appliances out.

Rosie smiled at Carter again. 'How do we begin?'

'We need two eggs,' Carter informed her, walking to the fridge and pulled out a packet of eggs, taking two out and handing them to Rosie. 'Break them into that bowel,' she instructed and watched the Princess awkwardly break them.

Carter smiled. 'Now we have to put some milk, salt and pepper and then stir,' she said, pointing at the salt and pepper before getting the milk carton out of the fridge and started to put it in as Rosie put the salt and pepper in.

'Now you have to turn it gently with a folk,' Carter said and grabbed a folk, passing it to her. Rosie's hand gently brushed hers as she took the folk and Carter had a whooping sensation slide down her stomach.

Carter placed the frying pan on the stove and began to heat it up before she added butter. She started to tilt the pan around, covering the surface. Once it began to foam Carter took Rosie's arms and helped her pour the eggs in, feeling herself grow hot on her cheeks.

Why was she doing this? Why was she helping a girl who she hadn't met yesterday? Who had gone through her stuff? Who had trespassed on her life?!

They stirred the pan around while using a spatula they lifted the omelet up.

Once it was finished they loosened it up and slid it onto a plate.

'There you go,' Carter smiled.

'Oh thank you, Carter!' Rosie smiled, hugging her.

Carter felt like throwing up. How could this girl do this to her?!

'I see you're a hugger,' Carter told her, wriggling out of her grip. 'I'm not.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Rosie told her. 'It is just that I have never cooked for myself before. This is a pretty big thing for me.'

'Right. Well…I need a shower. I forgot to have one,' she said, desperate to get away from Rosie and into a cold shower. Rosie simply nodded and turned to her plate while Carter made her escape, running upstairs and into the bathroom, locking in and quickly stripping.

Once completely naked she got in the bath, pulled the curtains and turned the shower on, gasping at how cold it was. But that's what she needed. She let the water fall down on her like rain, her nipples erecting and she closed her eyes, feeling all her nerves come alive.

Once her eyes were closed all she could see was Rosie. Rosie was sitting on a throne, smiling at her as she knelt down before her, naked with a collar around her neck and her leash in Rosie's hands.

Carter was suddenly caught by this thought and as her imaginary Rosie stood up, tugging her to stand up and led her to a different room, Carter's hand moved down in between her legs and she pressed her fingers against her clit, rubbing it as she watched fake Rosie tie her to the wall and begin to undress in front of her.

Carter went inside herself, gasping at first but then started to work against her walls, moving her fingers against them as her daydream Rosie took her nipple in her mouth while playing with her other one in between her finger and thumb.

Carter did this herself with her free hand, gasping and opened her eyes, looking at the shower head. She closed her eyes again as daydream Rosie pressed her lips against hers, grinding her clit against Carter's thigh.

Carter came a lot earlier than she expected, her walls contracting and she felt her juices slide in between her fingers to become one with the shower water. Carter sighed to herself.

Fuck sake. She was fucking attracted to Rosie. And not only that…

She badly wanted to act out that daydream with her.


	7. Sexually confused with a hint of secrets

**S.E.V.E.N**

Carter closed the door behind her and let her towel fall to the floor, leaving her bare body to soak in the sun's rays. She pulled her wet hair over her shoulders and let it flop against her back.

She walked to her draws and pulled out a bra and thong before slipping them on and putting a pair of pants on. She sat on her bed and stated to use the blow-dryer on her hair. Once it was dry she grabbed a top and shoved it on. Then her cellphone went off and she checked the text.

_ED_

_Hey, Carter. You wanna go to the mall?_

Carter quickly replied, wanting to escape from the Princess sitting at the table.

_Yeah. Now? Cuz I can leave now._

She put her phone down and pulled some socks on before putting on her sneakers. She stared at herself in the mirror, feeling suddenly self-conscious but put this thought to the back of her mind as her phone went off.

She grabbed it, smiling at the text that only said "_Sure"_ and she put her phone in her pocket, grabbed her bag and ran out.

'See ya,' Carter told Rosie.

'Where are you going?' Rosie asked.

'The mall,' Carter replied. 'Tell my dad when you see him!' she called as she ran out the front door and down the road, ready to catch the bus that came down every twenty minutes.

She stood on the side of the road, hoping her Dad didn't "offer" her a lift when really he wanted to take her to force her to take Rosie with her. Luckily enough the bus arrived before then and she quickly climbed on, smiling at the driver and paying the fee.

She sat down, smiling at her escape. How lucky was she?

*

She met Ed by the hotdog stand, happy to see him. She needed someone around that was normal. Everything had been out of sync since Rosie came along. He passed her a hotdog which she gratefully took.

'You OK?' Ed asked.

'Yeah. Now I am anyway. You?' Carter asked.

'I'm OK. Sold a bunch of hash yesterday,' he said happily. 'So why are you OK now? What's up?'

'My cousin Rosie is staying round,' Carter lied. 'She's kinda hard to get along with.'

'Why?' Ed questioned, confused.

'She's a bit formal,' Carter informed him. 'Actually that's an understatement. She's _very_ formal.'

Ed laughed. 'Oh right. Your worse nightmare,' he said as Carter took a bite out of her hotdog.

'Pmthy muk,' Carter said with her mouthful and Ed laughed.

'Anywhere you want to go?' he asked her.

'Gotta eat this first,' Carter said after swallowing. 'They won't let us in anywhere.'

Ed nodded, shoving the rest of his hotdog and messily chewed on it, swallowing it in one painful gulp. Carter took her time and threw the remains in a bin as they were about to enter her favorite clothes store.

'I hate coming in here,' Ed moaned.

'Then why did you agree?' Carter asked before she bumped into someone. 'I'm so sorry!'

'That's OK,' Brooke said and Carter froze. Brooke blushed and smiled. 'Hi, Carter.'

'Oh look,' Ed said suddenly. 'A guys section! I'll be over there,' he said and ran off, leaving Carter with Brooke.

'_Fucking prick_,' Carter whispered, watching the coward run. 'Hi, Brooke. Where's Chelsea?' she asked.

'Off getting her ride,' Brooke shrugged. 'It was a reason to get away from her.'

Carter was surprised by Brooke's honesty. She had never actually heard Brooke talk like that before.

'Sorry about what Chelsea said…when we were at yours,' Brooke said, looking down at the floor. 'She can be a bit mean.'

'A bit?' Carter repeated and Brooke giggled.

'OK. A lot. But it's not like I can tell her to stop!' Brooke told her.

'Why can't you?' Carter asked her, curious.

'Because she's Chelsea!' Brooke almost exclaimed, desperate for Carter to understand. 'I stand up to her and I get fried.'

'So I'm guessing you haven't told her you're gay?' Carter asked and Brook sadly shook her head.

'I could never tell her that. If I ever pissed her off she'd use it to turn the school against me,' Brooke admitted.

'If you don't trust her then why not just go?' Carter suggested. 'Why don't you ditch her?'

'Because my whole life revolves around my group of friends,' Brooke told her, beginning to walk. 'I can't leave Chelsea but hang with them.'

'You could always find new friends,' Carter shrugged, walking with her. 'People like you. And you act so stupid in front of Chelsea but everyone knows you're smart!'

Brooke gave her a small, shy and embarrassed smile. 'I'm sorry,' she said softly. 'About giving you that Valentines card.'

'Why are you sorry?' Carter asked, confused.

'Because I dumped my secret on you,' Brooke said. 'I know you're not gay, Carter. But I really like you. You're different from most girls I know.'

'How?' Carter asked, blushing.

'You don't try to out-pretty over girls,' Brooke smiled bashfully. 'But you manage it anyway.'

Carter went bright red. 'Brooke…'

'I got to go,' Brooke told her suddenly. 'See you at school or something,' she said before hastily leaving. Why did Carter have the strangest urge to go after her? Oh God! Now she fancied Brooke too?!

She was getting around! Donny, Rosie and Brooke! And it seemed Brooke was her best option.

'Hey, Brooke!' Carter called but Brooke was long gone and Carter frowned as Ed stood next to her.

'Was that awkward?' he asked her ad she hit him on the stomach.

'Yes! No thanks to you!' she snarled.

'Two girls talking about feelings do not attract me,' Ed admitted. 'Are you OK? You look a bit…spacey.'

'Just a bit confused,' Carter admitted.

'About?' Ed asked.

Carter stared at him and raised her eyebrows.

'Oh…' he said slowly. 'Feelings…wait! You like Brooke?'

Carter frowned. 'Possibly. I don't know…' she said.

'You've changed your tune all of a sudden,' Ed observed. 'You were very "I'm not bisexual" a few days ago. Now you're crushing on Brooke!'

Carter didn't reply and pointed at his t-shirt. He looked down and she hit him on her head before walking off without another word. He rubbed his head before chasing after her.

'Don't you think you should talk to her about it?' Ed asked.

'No,' was her only reply.

Ed stared at her. 'Are you sure?'

'I'm not in the mood to talk about this, Ed,' she told him. 'So can you drop it?'

'Yeah, sure,' Ed told her.

She sighed. 'I'm just gonna go home,' she told him.

He looked surprised. 'Oh. Right…cool!' he said.

She gave him a brief smile before walking off.

*

The whole holiday went by way to fast for Carter. On the first day of school she walked into the kitchen to find Rosie already sitting at the table, eating another one of her omelets. That's all she seemed to eat.

'Morning, Carter,' Rosie smiled.

'Hey,' Carter replied, going straight into the fridge and grabbing some left over pizza and a carton of juice. She took a few big bites out of the slice she had in her hand and then downed the carton.

'Hey,' Joe walked in, going straight to the shelves and getting a few plates out and a mug and began to make himself some coffee. Rosie watched them eat, repulsed by the lack of manners and there was a beep outside.

'There's the bus,' Carter said, grabbing the two bags on the floor.

'You need a ride?' Joe asked.

Carter looked at Rosie and imagined her reaction to having to take a bus to school. That was something she had to see!

'No. We'll be fine,' she told him and walked towards the door, looking at Rosie. 'You coming?'

'Where are we going?' Rosie questioned, perplexed.

'School,' Carter replied, handing Rosie's bag to her. 'You're sixteen and sixteen year olds go to school.'

Rosie took the bag. 'School. Of course,' she said as Carter dashed out. 'Goodbye, Major Mason.'

Joe smiled. She hadn't been able to stop calling him that. 'Have fun, Rosie. And stick to Carter.'

She smiled and ran after her. Once outside she saw Carter run to a big yellow tin on wheels and dashed after her.

'Hey, Helen,' Carter smiled.

'Hey, girl,' Helen said as Rosie jumped on. 'Who's this now?'

Carter looked at Rosie. 'Oh! She's my cousin,' she lied.

'You don't say?' Helen stared at Rosie.

'Hello,' Rosie said innocently.

Helen smiled. 'Well ain't you a cutie?'

'I am Rosie,' Rosie told her.

'And I am late,' she said as Carter walked to get a seat. 'Go grab a seat. Quick as you can.'

Rosie nodded and hastily ran up; noticing Carter was lying on one whole seat by herself. She tried to avoid touching anyone as they all talked and threw things about. She took a bit too long as the bus started to move and she stumbled onto a seat and hit her head.

Joe watched the bus with a smile when the car started beeping. He walked over and pressed a button, putting in his ear piece as a small screen rolled out and stood itself up.

'This is the Director,' the screen said as the Director's face appeared. 'What is her status?'

'Rosie is heading to school,' he told her. 'And she's had a quiet week and she's settled in.'

The Director smiled. 'She's safe?'

Joe smiled. 'Absolutely safe.'

*

Ed stood just outside the bus as students came off, holding his handheld camera. He smiled once Carter stepped off.

'Could this be the Queen?' he asked in a fake posh voice.

She stared at him, brushing some hair out of her face. 'Obviously not, Ed,' she said and walked on.

Rosie timidly stepped off and Ed pointed his camera at her. 'Perhaps this is the Queen?'

She smiled, following Carter. 'Technically no. Not yet anyway.'

Ed smiled as he walked along with her. 'Nice! Honest,' he said, turning the camera off. 'I like it,' he said when he walked into a tree's leaves. He quickly forced himself out of them and offered Rosie his hand. 'I'm Ed by the way. And you are?' she shook his hand 'Rosie,' she answered and he looked at Carter. 'I'm filming all the before footage for the Prom,' he informed her. 'It's early at the moment but they want me to film all the charity events like car washes and filming all the girls before the whole Homecoming Queen Crowning.'

'The Queen of Homecoming?' Rosie said, confused. 'What is this Homecoming?'

Ed looked at her, shocked. 'You've never heard of Homecoming?!'

'No. We have no such thing where I'm from,' she informed him.

'Really?' she nodded. 'So where's that?'

'That's Aoya!' Carter said, suddenly appearing. 'Japan! Big place! You should visit, it's lovely!'

She grabbed Rosie's hand and dragged her with her. '_What are you doing?!_'

'I am going to school,' Rosie stated simply.

'Bye, guys!' Ed called but they ignored him.

'You're meant to be blending in!' Carter hissed.

'I am trying,' Rosie defended.

'Well try harder!' Carter told her.

Rosie watched as Carter walked off. She went to follow her when she bumped into a tall black haired boy. His bag fell to the floor and it opened, books sliding out.

'I'm so sorry!' she told him.

'Don't worry!' he said, swooping down and she followed, noticing the same magazine that had the images of men amongst the books. He hastily hid it and stood up, running off with his bag.

Rosie was perplexed. Did all American teenagers have magazines like that? She shrugged and continued to walk, shocked at the sight of all the teenagers moving through the corridors.

She saw Carter at a metal door and walked towards her but Carter then started to walk towards a door and went through it.

Carter sat down and Ed walked in, videotaping her again.

'Look it's Princess Carter,' Ed sniggered.

'Oh shut up!' Carter told him and saw Rosie walk in. She couldn't sit next to her! She couldn't stand the urge to stare at her all day! She had to escape. 'Sit!' she grabbed Ed and forced him in the seat next to her, noticing Rosie's crestfallen face. She looked so adorable!

Rosie walked towards Donny, who was sitting on a desk, and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Excuse me?' she said. 'May I have this seat?'

'I'm sorry but I think it's school property,' he grinned at Bull and then they did this strange arm movement to each other that looked like they were going to smack hands but pulled back before one quick swipe and they clicked their fingers.

Rosie watched him as the boy turned ad she realized it was the boy with that porn magazine. His face fell, shocked.

'Yeah!' he said quickly. 'Sure.'

'Thank you very much,' Rosie smiled as he moved and sat down.

Carter watched as Donny moved to the seat in front of her nervously. Damn! Bloody damn this situation all to a fiery hell! Suddenly their teacher came in, looking as strict as ever.

'Bonjour à tous,' she said to them.

'Bonjour Professeur Devereux,' the class said automatically.

'Bonjour, comment allez-vous aujourd hui?' Rosie suddenly said, surprising everyone.

Devereux looked at her, pleasantly surprised. 'Ah this must be our new student,' she said n her French accent. 'Carter Mason's cousin…'

She crossed her arms. 'Vous avez étudié lỉtalien?'

'Qui, c'est une trés belle langue, je Parle 6 langues,' Rosie smiled. 'Angldỉs, espognol, portugaỉs, franćais et japanais. Celle que je préfére c'est l'anglais car je suis américaine. Vous amez vỉvre aux Etats-Unis, professeur?'

'Qui, beaucoup, merci Rosie,' their teacher replied, smiling.

Carter hid head under her arms. This was going to be a very, very long day.


	8. Dodgeball and Sexually Frustrated

**E.I.G.H.T**

Carter was in slightly better spirits by the time she got to the gym for P.E, her best subject by far. It seemed P.E was the only lesson she didn't have with Rosie, a plus because she didn't want to deal with the embarrassment or having to protect the Princess from harm.

That was her Dad's job and it could stay that way! She stepped into the girl's changing room, finding that most of the girls were standing in their underwear, unashamed of their curvy figures.

Carter quickly dashed out of Brooke's sight, who was talking to Chelsea while wearing her tight blue shorts and a dark pink bra. Once she was safely on the other side of the changing room and protected by a set of lockers that hid her from sight she threw her bag down on the bench and pulled out her gym clothes before she quickly got changed and put everything in the locker.

She sighed before walking out into the worn out gym, the planks of wood dirty and the basketball hoops missing nets while the metal hoops rusted. Soon their teacher, Mr. Perry, walked out and smiled at them while holding a red ball tightly under his arm.

'Dodgeball today boys and girls,' he smiled once the whole class was there and the girls groaned (expect for Carter of course) while the boys cheered. Carter smiled.

They were put into teams and luckily for Carter she and Brooke were on opposing teams. Or maybe it was unlucky as Brooke refused to hit her with the ball. Carter was good at Dodgeball and was very competitive so when Brooke threw the ball at other people despite having clear shots at her it began to piss Carter off.

Carter dived as a ball was thrown at her, narrowly missing it and she slid against the floor, groaning as her knees rubbed against the wood. She looked up to see Brooke holding a ball and staring at her.

'Do it,' Carter mumbled. But Brooke threw a ball at someone else and that's when something snapped. Carter grabbed the ball that had been thrown at her and threw it at Brooke, full force. She regretted it straight away as the ball struck Brooke in the face and she cried out in pain, clutching her nose.

The game ended as everyone rushed to Brooke to make sure she was alright. Mr. Perry pushed ahead of everyone to get to Brooke.

'Let me have a look at it, he said and removed her hands but Carter couldn't see anything from behind everyone. 'That's a pretty nasty nosebleed. You're gonna have to see the nurse,' he told Brooke.

'I'll take her!' Carter said, raising her guilty hand. 'It was my fault after all.'

Mr. Perry nodded. 'OK, then,' he said and Brooke walked through the crowd and Carter led her out into the corridors. Once outside she turned to Brooke and held her arms.

'I'm really sorry!' she said.

'It's OK,' Brooke mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

Carter shook her head. 'No it's not! I was just so angry at you!'

'I gathered,' Brooke shrugged.

'You wouldn't throw the ball at me!' Carter tried to explain.

'Cuz I like you,' Brooke replied.

'And I wanted you to but you wouldn't!' Carter continued to say.

'Cuz I like you.'

'And you won't yell at me for giving you a nosebleed!' Carter almost yelled.

'Cuz I like you!' Brooke said, a bit more forcefully this time.

Carter drew her lips into a thin line. 'I don't know what you want me to say,' she told the other girl and Brooke began to walk towards the Nurse's office and Carter chased after her.

'I don't expect you to say anything,' Brooke told her.

'What would you like me to say?' Carter asked her.

'That you like me too,' Brooke answered straight away, looking at the floor.

Carter didn't look at Brooke as she spoke. 'I'm not sure if…there's this…I think I do like you, Brooke,' she finally admitted and Brooke looked at her, shocked but happy. 'But there's this other girl and I think I might like her too.'

Brooke's smile faded a little bit but it still remained.

'Oh…'K,' she said. 'Is she nice?'

Carter began to think about Rosie. Rosie was certainly a nice person, a little annoying but overall she had a good heart. She was beautiful and so…magnetizing…

'I don't really know her,' Carter said after a few seconds of thought.

'But it's a maybe for me?' Brooke asked.

Carter nodded 'Yeah.'

Brooke's smile increased. 'That's all I needed to hear.'

--

Rosie grimaced as the woman screamed at the man in the mask as he grabbed her boyfriend and killed him in front of her. The topless woman on the screen ran as a few boys from behind Rosie cheered at the sight of the woman's chest.

Rosie turned and closed her eyes in fear; hearing screams and cries from the woman. The sound of fear suddenly stopped and the lights turned on.

'What has this scene taught us?' Miss Higgins asked the class.

'That Danielle Harris has to go topless more!' a boy laughed.

'Oi!' Miss Higgins snarled. 'If you can't behave you can go outside. But have you noticed that all the characters that have been killed by Michael were all taking part in a sexual act?'

'The stepdad and nurse didn't!' a girl pointed out.

'Oh, yeah,' Miss Higgins said, looking flushed with embarrassment. 'But they hadn't been very nice to him…but what does that say about Michael's character?'

'He can't get a hard on!' another boy sniggered and Rosie felt disgusted with the way the boys were talking.

'Do I have to send you out?' Miss Higgins asked. 'Now back to the point. Does anyone have an answer?'

A girl put her hand up. 'He's sexually frustrated?' she suggested and there were a few more sniggers from boys. They found it funny but Rosie began to think about Carter. Could the reason behind Carter's magazines be because she was sexually frustrated?

But then again, why did Rosie even care?

She had only known Carter for a week! Why did she have this urge to completely understand and get to know this simple American girl?! Rosie stared out the door and saw Carter walk past, tightly holding another girl.

Without a second thought, Rosie sprung from her seat and ran out, ignoring the shout from Miss Higgins.

'Carter!' Rosie called out and the other girl turned round, looking frightened. Rosie stopped once she reached Carter and the other girl. 'Are you OK?'

'Yeah…' Carter said. 'I'm just taking Brooke to the Nurse. Brooke, this is my cousin, Rosie,' Carter lied and Brooke smiled softly, holding her bloody nose.

'Hi,' Brooke said and looked at Carter. 'I'm gonna go inside,' she said as she indicated the door that said NURSE.

Carter nodded. 'OK. I'll be there in a sec.'

Brooke smiled and went inside, leaving the two girls alone in a deafening silence. Rosie continued to stare at Carter as if she was trying to read words printed on Carter's pale skin.

'Is Brooke your girlfriend?' Rosie suddenly asked, taking Carter by surprise.

'Why do you say that?' Carter asked, nervous.

'Just the way you look at her,' Rosie told her. 'It's the same way you look at me.'

'Excuse me?!' Carter said, her heart racing and Rosie looked confused.

'I said it's the same way Hugh looks at Bree. They are students in my Film Studies Class,' Rosie said.

'First off, we don't call ourselves "students",' Carter said. 'And secondly, no. Brooke is not my girlfriend.'

'Would you like her to be?' the princess asked.

'Rosie! Stop with the bloody questions! You're seriously starting to piss me off!' Carter snapped.

Rosie looked back, hurt. 'I am sorry,' she said and then walked off, refusing to let Carter see the tears in her eyes, to see the weakness exposed for all to see.

Carter watched Rosie walk away, her walk giving her high status away and instantly Carter wanted to hit herself for snapping.

Why was Rosie so freaking personal?! Why was she, Carter, so determined to stop the Princess from getting to know her?


	9. This is my Kingdom! And Wizards Review

**After this chapter there will be a review for Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie which I watched online! And rest assured, Carter & Rosie **_**will**_** be happening!**

**N.I.N.E**

**C.O.S.T.A .L.U.N.A**

Cane looked over the bright skyline of Costa Luna, a smile printed on his face. It was all his now and all he needed was The Princess for his plan to be complete. She would watch the execution of her Mother before her own public execution.

So he needed to find the Princess and so far there had been a lack of results but he knew sooner or later she would try to contact her Mother and that's when they would find her and force her back to Costa Luna.

Nothing would stop him from having Costa Luna and effectively Rosalinda. She would be his and he would show all those who opposed him what would happen if they continued to defy him

She would be the tragic symbol for the people of Costa Luna and he would be the symbol of power. He would lead Costa Luna to a more powerful position and it didn't matter if he had to kill a Princess to do it.

He would not be stopped.

**L.O.U.I.S.I.A.N.A**

'Thanks for taking me to the nurse,' Brooke said, holding a ice bag to her nose to reduce the swelling.

'I hit you in the face, remember?' Carter reminded her, smiling.

Brooke took the ice bag away from her face to show Carter her nose. All of the blood had been washed away and the bleeding had stopped. Her nose was really red, however.

'How's it look?' Brooke asked her.

'Red,' Carter admitted. 'It'll look better by lunch,' she said as they entered the now deserted girls' changing room. It was next lesson and the two were fifteen minutes late.

'I can only imagine what Chelsea is going to say,' Brooke said, putting her ice bag down and going into her locker and pulled out her gym bag out before she got her clothes out.

'I'm sure she'll be…nice,' Carter said, uncertain and Brooke gave her painful snort. Brooke then peeled her top off and Carter's eyes fell on the other girl's chest.

Brooke noticed.

'Can I do something?' she asked.

Carter nodded slightly and Brooke put her hand on Carter's cheek, smiling at the softness of the skin. Brooke then traced her hand down Carter's skin and held her by the back of her neck. With a nervous smile Brooke leaned in and Carter closed her eyes in anticipation and she felt Brooke's lips softly pressed themselves against hers.

Carter felt her mind go blank and was unsure of what to do. Before she could actually do anything Brooke pulled back, smiling happily at Carter.

'Thanks for letting me do that,' she said.

'Not a problem,' she admitted.

*

Rosie followed the students- no! Kids- to the lunch hall, completely confused on what was going on until she saw the kids carrying trays with food on them. Trying to hold her disgust back and she looked around before seeing Carter.

Carter was picking some food and putting it on her tray before going to sit with Ed. Rosie grabbed one of the trays and walked past a bunch of kids standing in a line to where Carter was previously standing.

'Oi!'

'No cutting!'

'Who the hell does she think she is?!'

'Nice ass though!'

Rosie was just about to reach her destination when a boy with blonde hair stopped her.

'Hey hey hey!' he said. 'Back of the line!'

'Pardon?' Rosie said, confused.

'No cuts,' he said. 'Those are the rules.'

Rules! Finally! Something that was familiar to her! Rosie had been brought up with nothing but strict rules and the whole idea of having those rules stripped away was a scary thought.

She was so used to holding up a certain image that being allowed to do whatever she wanted only added to the oddness that was America. But the fact this boy had reinforced a rule on her made her happy!

It gave her a reason to slip into her role.

'Of course!' Rosie said. 'Then I will not cuts.'

'Hey, Rosie,' Donny said from behind Bull. 'Come up front with me,' he smiled. Why was he being so nice? Oh well! She wasn't going to complain. Rosie happily walked past Bull to the lunch lady standing behind a counter. She was speaking Spanish.

'Buenas tardes, señorita,' Rosie smiled.

'Buenas tardes,'the lunch lady said and Rosie simply smiled at her.'Well?' the lunch lady said, indicating the food. 'You gotta pick something.'

'Perdoname,' Rosie replied. 'Qué es eso?' she pointed at a bunch of mush.

'That's mystery meat,' the lunch lady answered.

_Mystery meat? I have heard Carter complain about that!_

Rosie pointed at the hamburgers. 'Then I will have one of those,' she said. 'What is it?'

The lunch lady stared at her, shocked. 'A hamburger…' she answered and handed Rosie the hamburger, who then put it on her tray.

'Thank you,' Rosie said and walked off, the lunch lady watching her, puzzled.

'Next?' she said.

-

'So how was Brooke?' Ed asked as he took a bite out of his Mystery Meat. 'I love this stuff!' he told her and she grimaced.

'She's fine. And gross!' Carter slapped him on the arm. 'How can you eat that crap?' she asked and noticed Rosie walked past and to a empty table. Carter couldn't help but watch Rosie's butt move in those tight jeans.

She had kissed Brooke over an hour ago and now she was checking out a Princess? There was no stopping her!

Rosie put the tray down on the table and sat down. She then pushed the tray way from her, putting her napkin on the table before grabbing her plate and started to eat her hamburger with her knife and fork.

_What is she doing?!_

'Check her out,' Carter heard Chelsea say, staring at Rosie. 'Who does she think she is?'

'Oh I know!' Brooke said. 'She thinks she's Carter's cousin.'

Carter smiled at this. _Playing stupid again, Brooke?_ She thought.

Carter continued to watch as Donny as looking at Rosie and Chelsea kicked him from under the table.

'Ow!' he said, irritated.

'Oh, sorry,' Chelsea said. 'Was that your leg?' she asked before turning to Brooke. 'She may be a loser like her cousin but she's still dangerous.'

'Really? Why?' Brooked asked and Carter was thinking the same thing.

'Are you kidding?' Chelsea asked. 'Look at her!'

'Oh yeah! Totally lovin' the hair!' Brooke said only to receive a kick to her leg.

Carter couldn't take anymore of this and grabbed her tray and walked off to Rosie without another word to Ed. She sat down on Rosie's table.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'Eating a hamburger,' Rosie answered. 'Have you ever tried one?'

'Yes,' Carter nodded. 'And FYI they have hamburgers in Aoya.'

'Oh…right,' Rosie said, looking flushed.

Carter groaned. 'You're meant to be blending in! Not becoming the talk of the school.'

'I am blending,' Rosie replied.

'Speaking fluent French in class? Eating a hamburger like you're eating tea with the Queen?' Carter pointed out.

'Well how else should it be eaten?' Rosie asked.

'Like this,' Carter said, taking off the top bun and put some ketchup and mustard on it. 'It works…' she said putting the bun back and held up her own, indicating that Rosie do the same.

Rosie picked her up but her pinkies stayed up, annoying Carter.

'No, stop!' she said, putting her burger down and forced Rosie's pinkies down before grabbing hers again and held it up to her mouth.

Rosie bit into her burger and removed it, chewing with mustard on her face. She swallowed and looked at Carter.

'Like this?' she asked.

Carter laughed. 'That's perfect.'

Suddenly the Principle stood up in front of the students with a bullhorn. 'As you all know the voting elections for the Prom are is next Monday. Whatever three boys or girls get the most votes will become the Homecoming Princes and Princesses. Then those six students will become the Prom Committee. Then on the night one boy and girl will be crowned Homecoming King and Queen!'

Rosie looked at Carter, confused. 'You _vote_ for Royalty here?'

Carter smiled at her confusion. 'We're a democracy,' she explained. 'We're into voting. Too bad we tend to make the wrong decisions.'

'So anyone could become a Princess?' Rosie asked, staring at Carter. 'Even you?'

Carter stopped eating. 'Are you saying I'd be a bad choice?'

'No,' Rosie shook her head. 'I was just asking.'

Carter shrugged and nodded. 'Theoretically,' she answered.

Rosie smirked before pushing her chair back and stood up on the chair, much to Carter's horror.

'Ladies and Gentlemen!' she said loudly. 'If I may have your attention!'

'_What are you doing?! Get down, you stupid bi-'_ Carter hissed.

'No-no,' Rosie waved her off. 'It is OK. Everyone, I would like to nominate my cousin, Carter Mason, to be your Queen. I think she will make an excellent ruler,' she smiled.

There was silence for a few seconds before the laughter began. Carter stood up, grabbed her back and stormed out.

'Carter?' Rosie asked and chased after her.

*

'Carter!' Rosie shouted, chasing after her. They were back home and walking down the path to the house. 'Carter!'

'Oh piss off, Princess!' Carter snapped.

Rosie ignored this. 'I order you to stop!' she shouted.

_She WHAT?!_

Carter turned, furious. 'You order me? I order you to take a long walk off a short pier…holding an anchor!'

Rosie folded her arms. 'You cannot order me to do anything,' she said confidently, only adding to Carter's anger.

'Wanna bet?' Carter challenged. 'This is my kingdom.'

'Hey!' Carter's Dad said running at them, seeing the fight. 'What's this about?'

'Little Miss Thorne made a show of herself at Lunch and embarrassed the crap out of me!' Carter snapped. 'She can't do it! She can't be normal.'

Rosie snorted. 'I am normal.'

'Like hell you are!' Carter snarled. 'What normal girl hasn't seen a hamburger before but can order one in eight different languages?'

'Really? You did that?' Joe asked.

'I always speak to my staff in their native staff,' Rosie informed him.

'They're _not_ your staff!' Carter bellowed. 'They're _lunch ladies_! Dad, can't you see this isn't going to work?'

'Carter, I'll work!' Joe told her. 'We just have to give it sometime.'

Carter almost screamed and stormed off, leaving Rosie to raise her eyebrows while watching her storm off.

Why were Carter's actions making her…feel so hot?

*

'See you later, Dad!' Carter said, running out.

'Where you going, pal?' Joe asked while Rosie sat on the couch, sat up and reading one of Carter's books.

'I have a date,' Carter told him.

Joe cocked an eyebrow at this and Rosie looked up, confused.

'With who? Do I know him?' Joe asked and Carter looked torn. She couldn't really tell him who she was going on the date with.

'Erm…no,' she said. 'Bye!' she ran out.

Joe looked at Rosie. 'Did she talk to anyone today?' he asked.

'She spoke to Edward and a girl called Brooke,' Rosie informed him.

'Who's Edward?' Joe asked. 'Never heard of him before,' Joe told her and smiled. 'Nice to see she's moving on from that Donny boy.'

Rosie drew her lips into a line and simply nodded. What could she say to that? Not much considering she did not know the situation.

Joe sighed. 'You wanna go McDonalds?' he asked her.

'I have never been to this "McDonalds",' Rosie admitted and Joe laughed.

'Then you have not lived!' he told her. 'You wanna go?'

Rosie nodded. 'I would like to see the cause for this excitement,' she told him.

He smiled. 'Then get your shoes on and let's go!'

Rosie was excited. Her first night as a normal teenage girl! What could go wrong?

**Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie Review!**

"_Vocations can be tricky"_

That's the tagline for Disney's new DCOM and the first _Wizards'_ film! It's clear after watching the film that making a good _Wizards _film is not tricky! It's the best Disney film I've seen and I'm not saying that because I love the show!

The only complaint I have for the film is that it's not in cinemas! It would have been a great cinematic film! The CGI isn't that convincing but there are times when it's great!

Written by the writer of _Hannah Montana: The Movie _and _Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam_ it's clear that this guy is going to be writing more Disney films. He has captured the imagination perfectly and I'd love to see him write a possible sequel (because it needs one!)

The acting is great and the writer clearly watched the show because the characters are exactly the same as they are in the series and even more fleshed out. Alex is a more stereotypical as a teenage girl for half of the film yet completely herself.

Justin is more full of himself in the film and Max is just as funny. Jerry and Theresa go through complete personality changes at one point in the film but that's part of the film so don't worry.

I love the fact that this time the magic shown is more visible and looks a lot more impressive. The location of the film is beautiful and there is one shot that proves that this film _should_ have been in cinemas!

This film shows the talent of actors Selena Gomez, David Henrie and Jake T. Austin but sadly it's just another direct-to-TV/DVD film for Selena which is really unfair because there are times in the film that Selena can make you laugh and make you very emotional.

The brother-sister relationship between Alex and Justin is more explored (And no! That does not mean Jalex moments! When Justin grabs onto Alex's waist it's to stop her falling! Not an incest hint from Disney!) which leads to some very touching moments.

You all know the storyline so I don't have to explain it but I have to defend it as people all claimed it was a rip off from a _Hannah_ episode which this isn't! And that _Hannah_ episode was a rip-off from _Back to the Future_!

The comedy is spot on in this film and although it's weird not hearing the Laugh Track (for we all know that's how US Comedies work) you'll find that you actually fill the gaps because this is actually pretty amusing.

Most of them come from Max and a few Alex moments along with a new character whose story in the film is to get the stone to turn his girlfriend (who is a parrot) back to normal. He actually talks to the parrot and there are some amusing moments that come from that.

I'm also glad that a…certain event comes to pass in the film that shows off a great CGI sequence between Alex and Justin that also turns out to be really funny. That scene also leads to a very emotional scene between Alex and Justin (again, it is NOT a Jalex moment!) that actually left me rather sad.

Overall this film is the second best film I've seen this year and I actually prefer it to some of the _Harry Potter_ films and I can't stress how hacked off I am that _Hannah_ was in cinemas but this wasn't.

Hopefully if reviews are good enough and the ratings are impressive they'll do a _Wizards 2_ which will be in cinemas and hopefully will focus on the storyline Selena Gomez suggested about The Russo's secret coming out. I think that would be interesting to see although it might end up being similar to that _Phil of the Future _episode.

I can't wait for Series 3 and I am hoping with everything I have that it even gets a Series 4! We need more _Wizards_! We also need more _Wizards_ crossovers (_Sonny with a Chance, anyone?_)


	10. Dates, Movies & Cheeseburgers

**T.E.N**

Carter was waiting outside the cinema, her nerves all over the place. She didn't have a lot of things to make her look overly attractive (because she always claimed she didn't want to look like a slut) but now she deeply regretting it because she wanted to look amazing and instead she was wearing a pair of faded jeans, white sneakers with a black t-shirt with a tiger's face roaring.

Why had she thought the t-shirt was a good idea?! Why? She bet she looked like a guy with really long hair! She should go! Before-

'Hey,' a voice said and Carter turned round and looked at Brooke, who looked bloody amazing! She wore a short black skirt (that revealed her gorgeous legs) with black boots and a short cut black t-shirt that showed her navel and plenty of her chest.

'Whoa…' Carter said and Brooke smiled nervously.

'You like it?' she asked and Carter could only nod her answer, her mouth hanging open. Brooke giggled. 'You look nice too.'

'I look like a guy,' Carter told her.

Brooke observed Carter's clothes before smiling. 'Come with me,' she said and took Carter's hand before running into the cinema. They passed quite a few people and Carter hid her face with her hands as Brooke took her to a door.

She slipped out a card and slid it through the lock. The light on the door turned green and Brooke opened it.

'Get in,' she told her and Carter did as she was told. It was a locker room and Carter turned to face Brooke.

'You work here?'

Brooke smiled. 'You sound surprised.'

Carter shook her head. 'Not at all…'

Brooke walked to a locker and opened it, grabbing a pair of scissors. She smiled at Carter before she knelt down and started to cut gaps in Carter's t-shirt. After she was done she picked up all the fabric she had cut off and put it in a pin.

Carter turned to the mirror on the wall and looked at herself. There was a gash just under her chest, one along her navel and a few small ones that showed off a bit of flesh and Carter was surprised to find she actually liked it!

She ran her hands along her t-shirt, her fingers occasionally skimming her skin and she giggled.

'I like it,' she said, turning to Brooke.

'Good,' she replied, putting the scissors away and locking her locker. 'Ready to go see the film?' she questioned and Carter shrugged.

'I suppose so,' she replied. 'What are we seeing anyway?'

'_The Dark Knight_,' Brooke shrugged.

'Nothing says "first date" like Christian Bale growling for two hours,' Carter sniggered.

'People have said it's a good film!' Brooke argued. 'Everyone wants to see it. I don't think romcoms are your thing.'

'They're not,' Carter replied.

'Shut up then,' Brooke winked and Carter blushed.

They bought food and drinks before going in to see the film. They scanned around to see if anyone from school was around and thankfully there was no one. They silently swept to the back seats and got comfy.

'This better be a good film,' Carter said 'I need something to cheer me up.'

Brooke smiled. 'Well if it's bad we can always do something else,' she winked.

Carter blushed again.

*

Rosie stared at the cheeseburger with a smile. She picked it up, trying to remember how Carter had taught her to hold the hamburger before. She took a bite, tasting the ketchup and the mustard and swallowed.

'I see why you were so excited about this place,' Rosie informed Major Mason. 'This food is quite enjoyable.'

Major Mason grinned. 'Best place around. Only problem is if you eat too much it'll kill ya.'

Rosie dropped her cheeseburger at once and Major Mason laughed. 'No! I meant that if you eat it for a number of years it'll kill you.'

'Oh…' Rosie picked it up again and studied it. 'Interesting.'

Major Mason laughed. 'Trust me, Rosie,' he said. 'It won't kill you having it this one time.'

Rosie nodded. 'I trust you, Major Mason.'

Major Mason stared at Rosie, feeling oddly reminded of Carter. These two girls, both completely different in everyway both depended on him and that was a nice feeling. He was needed by his daughter and this princess. And that made his life worth living.

Rosie bit into it again, staring at him with wide eyes and ketchup and mustard on her face.

'Am I eating it correctly?' she asked and he handed her a napkin.

'Perfect,' he smiled.

Rosie smiled at this, remembering the same conversation with Carter that same day. It was funny how she seemed to act exactly like Major Mason by showing kindness, both to her and Brooke but would suddenly freeze her out.

She had asked herself this question so many times before but _why_ did she care if Carter was mean to her? She was better than Carter in so many ways! Why did she have such an attraction to the Major's Daughter?

Wait! Attraction?! There was no attraction! Not now, not ever! She was not a-

'Rosie?' Major Mason said, concerned. 'Are you OK?'

Rosie looked at him, slowly coming out of her daze. 'Yes. I am fine. I was just pondering…why…do not worry,' she finished lamely.

'Rosie, if there's something on your mind I want you to know you can come to talk to me about it,' Major Mason told her. 'No matter what it is.'

'Carter,' was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

'What about her?' Major Mason asked, bemused.

Rosie started to fidget in her seat. 'I would like to know why she hates me so much.'

Major Mason smiled. 'She doesn't hate you, Rosie. Otherwise she wouldn't have helped you learn to cook. Or to eat a hamburger properly. She's just very uncomfortable in her own skin.'

'Really?' Rosie said, letting down her defenses. 'She seems so sure of who she is.'

Major Mason frowned. 'Nope. And I guess it's my fault. As well as her Mother's.'

That sparked an interest. No one had mentioned Carter's Mother and there weren't any pictures around the house.

'What happened?' Rosie asked.

'Let's just eat, OK?' he asked her. 'Let's not ruin the mood.'

Rosie nodded and he bit into his own cheeseburger. He and Carter were definitely alike.

*

Carter had no idea if the film was any good or not. She wasn't paying attention and there wasn't any point in asking Brooke to tell her how good the film was because she wasn't paying any attention either.

Brooke's tongue slowly ran along Carter's as Carter's hands found their way to Brooke's hair, holding her head firmly in place as they ignored the film and lost themselves in each other, unable to deny themselves of what they wanted.

Brooke rested her foot on the head of the seat in front and Carter bravely took one hand out of the other girl's hair and ran her fingers along the smooth skin of Brooke's leg. Thankfully Brooke didn't flinch or pull back; silently telling Carter that it was OK and Carter laid her hand Brooke's thigh, unwilling to do any further due to nerves and the timing.

Brooke held onto Carter's neck before pulling away and put her lips to Carter's neck, slowly moving up to her ear and she began to nibble at her earlobe before slowly inserting her tongue.

Before tonight Carter would have thought that was weird but the feeling of Brooke's tongue sliding along her skin and the fact she could hear Brooke's deep breathing as she licked her ear only added to her excitement.

Carter tried to prevent a moan from escaping her mouth and bit down on her lower lip before they heard the words '_A Dark Knight_' and Brooke pulled away as the lights came on.

Carter tried to control her breathing ad she and Brooke quickly stood up. They strode out before anyone noticed and went outside, taking in the night air. Carter stared at Brooke whose lips were swollen from their make-out session and Carter became instantly worried about hers.

'It'll go down soon,' Brooke told her as if reading her mind. 'Did you enjoy yourself?'

Carter looked at Brooke from head to toe and smiled. 'Fuck yeah!'

*

Rosie was sitting on her bed, awaiting Carter's arrival. She and Major Mason had had a good night out. He had taken her to an arcade and introduced her to _Dance Dance Revolution_.

Needless to say he won most rounds but Rosie suspected that he let her win a few to boost her confidence. She didn't mind though. He was being kind and she liked it when people showed kindness to people less skillful than themselves.

She heard the front door open and quickly made herself presentable. Once Carter walked in she jumped at the sight of Rosie.

'Bloody hell, Rosie…' she whispered, trying not to wake up Major Mason. 'Don't do that!'

'I am sorry, Carter,' Rosie nodded. 'I only wanted to make sure you were OK. Did you enjoy yourself?'

'Yeah,' Carter said, walking to her bed. 'We went to see _The Dark Knight_.'

Rosie's eyebrows rose. 'A film about knights?'

'No…' Carter shook her head. 'It's about a guy called Batman. His title is The Dark Knight.'

'So therefore it is a film about a knight?' Rosie asked.

Carter stared at her, seemingly annoyed. 'Don't worry,' she said. 'How did you spend your night?'

'Major Mason took me out to a place called McDonald's,' Rosie informed her and Carter froze, glaring. Rosie didn't notice. 'And then took me to an arcade.'

'Jeez,' Carter said bitterly. 'Anything help you want to help yourself to?'

Rosie stared back, confused. 'Pardon? I do not understand.'

'Well you take away my home and then my room,' Carter almost shouted. 'And now you're trying to take my Dad? I'm sorry you can't be with _your_ Dad because you're hiding here but that doesn't give you the right to use mine!'

Rosie shook her head. 'No. You do not understand.'

'No! You don't understand!' Carter snarled. 'He's my Dad. Not yours! You wouldn't like it if I came prancing into your castle and decided I wanted to keep your Dad. So don't do that with me!' Carter stormed out, leaving Rosie to sit there, almost frozen in shock as Carter's words ran over her.

It was a few hours before Rosie began to cry. Carter was asleep in her bed, completely unaware of how she had completely broken the princess down. She stared at her locket, the face of her deceased Farther and Captive Mother staring up at her.

She closed the locket and looked up at the moon, her tears running along her illuminated pallid face. The world was cruel. But she wouldn't let it beat her.

Because she was a Princess.

**Review! You guys still like my added content? And remember, Carter and Rosie will be happening! I've got it all planned out! Please don't stop reading just because it's not Cater/Rosie fluff from the moment they meet!**


	11. Pizza & Burgers!

**E.L.E.V.E.N**

It was a tense moment in the morning when the two girls awoke and stared into each others eyes. Rosie wasn't going to make the first move. She hadn't done anything wrong. This was Carter's fault. This was Carter's problem.

After a few seconds of glaring at each other Carter finally threw her sheets back and walked out, leaving Rosie to smile at her victory. It may be Carter's kingdom but she was the only royalty in this house.

--

Carter walked into the living room and plumped herself on the couch, groaning as she threw an arm over her face. Rosie was so fucking annoying! Why did she have to ruin everything? She ruined her night last night and she had already ruined her day today.

'Hey, pal,' her dad said as he walked in. 'How was your date?'

'Fine,' she snapped. 'How was your night with my replacement?' she snarled, removing her arm and sitting up to glare at him.

He stared back, unfazed. 'It wasn't like that, pal. How can you expect her to fit in if she doesn't go out and learn more the way we live?'

Carter continued to stare, the tension in the room building up like water filled a pool.

'Do you expect me to believe that?' Carter asked.

'And she's a nice girl!' her dad replied. 'What does she have to do to get you to accept her? Make you dinner?' he asked and walked out.

Neither of them noticed Rosie listening in…

*

She had to find out more about Carter. She wanted to find out what her favorite food was. She walked up the wooden steps to see Carter working. It was so strange to see someone working who wasn't working for her.

'Morning, Carter,' Rosie smiled.

'Oh great,' Carter muttered, turning and walking. Rosie followed.

'What are you doing?' the Princess questioned.

'Chores,' Carter replied, wishing the brunette would leave.

'Chores? I have never heard of these "chores",' Rosie unashamedly admitted.

Carter snorted. 'No. Of course you haven't,' she said, putting a chair under its table.

'Maybe you could teach me?' Rosie suggested. 'It might help me blend in more when around school f I had a better idea of what you do.'

Carter stared at her, remembering what her Dad had said earlier. Had they already spoken about this? The anger about the princess spending time with her dad was still fresh and she needed a way to get back at her.

'Y'know what?' Carter smirked. 'That's the best idea you've had since you got here,' she told the Princess.

'What must I do?' Rosie asked, seemingly excited.

Carter led her into the bait shack and gave the Princess a plastic bucket. 'We'll start you small,' Carter told her. 'Inventory.'

'Inventory?' Rosie said, confused.

'Count what's in here as you put it in there,' she said, pointing at a metal bucket. 'Then write the amount of bait is in there and then put it on that shelf over there,' she pointed again, smiling at the Princess's concentrated face. She was really trying to take everything in.

'Have fun,' Carter told her and, unable to stop herself, she gave Rosie's butt a small pat before waking off.

Rosie put the bucket on the side of the counter and opened to find worms, wriggling amongst each other, in the bucket. As she grabbed one she felt like throwing up, dropping it into the metal bucket.

'One…' she gagged.

--

Carter walked towards her dad by one of their boats as he painted it. She grabbed a brush and began to paint with him.

'You OK?' her dad asked.

'Oh, yeah,' she smiled. 'Just peachy,' she told him, painting.

'So who were you out with yesterday?' her dad asked her.

'Oh just someone from school,' was all she said, refusing to tell him her first date was with a girl. That was not a conversation to have when painting.

'Paint that line there,' her dad pointed.

'What line?' she asked.

'That one,' he continued to point and she smirked as she painted.

--

This was revolting! How could anyone do this?

Rosie had just finished putting the last of the worms into place and put the lid on. She wrote the number sixty seven onto a sticker and put it onto the bucket before looking up at the shelves.

All were full except one. And it was the highest shelf. She stood on upside down bucket and reached up to put the bucket on the shelf. She could reach and went on tiptoes. She was almost there!

_

There was the sound of a crash and a scream. Carter's Dad stopped painting at once and turned to Carter.

'Carter, what is Rosie doing in the bait shack?' her Dad asked.

Carter thought about her answer carefully. 'Chores?'

Another scream and Carter's Dad was charging towards the bait shack. Carter followed him and they found Rosie on the floor, covered in worms.

'Are you OK?' Carter asked her as her dad helped the distressed Princess up.

'I'm OK,' she told them and sighed. 'I think I need to bathe,' she told them and walked off ad Carter tried to repress her laughter.

'Clean this up,' her dad told her.

'Why me? She's the one who did it!' Carter protested.

'C'mon, pal,' he said. 'I'll help you,' he said as she began to laugh. 'It's not funny.'

'It's a little funny,' she chuckled. 'You know you want to laugh!'

'Hurry it up,' he said, a bit more sternly and she knew he wasn't joking. She took the broom and irritably began to clean up, only to find herself imagining the distressed Princess in the bath…

*

Carter was holding the hose, staring to space as her mind wandered into her fantasies. She couldn't help herself but all she could think about was Rosie! Rosie's pink lips, Rosie's gorgeous brown orbs, her slender form, her kissable neck, her pallid skin, her soft hair…

Her wonderful legs open, displaying her-

'What you want for dinner, pal?' her dad asked from behind her. Damn him for interrupting her daydream.

'Rack of lamb?' she suggested, thinking about Rosie's chest.

'Huh?'

'Pizza!' she quickly covered up.

He took the hose off her and started watering the flowers. 'How about burgers?' he asked. 'We had pizza last night. And the night before that…and the night before that,' he grinned at his daughter.

'How about this? Pizza AND burgers?' she suggested and her Dad laughed.

'Pizza and burgers?' he asked, turning the hose off and walking towards the house. 'Want that as an appetizer or-'

They both stopped at the sight of the dinner table, covered in a stainless white table sheet with all their fancy plates, knives, forks and glasses out. Carter stared at the sight, feeling memories of happy Christmases and birthdays pick away at her. A reminder that her family was torn apart.

'I didn't know we had all that stuff,' she said numbly.

'What's all this?' her dad said and she looked up to see Rosie looking amazing with a flower crown on her head, holding a jug. This was not fair! Rosie forced memories on her and decides to dress up like a sweet yet fuckable virgin?!

'A proper dinner,' Rosie smiles. 'To thank you for your help in cleaning the mess I made in your house of bugs.'

Carter folded her arms. 'It's bait,' she said, looking at Rosie, the word "Jailbait" being screamed inside her head.

'I'm aware,' Rosie replied, her voice even and it annoyed Carter so much! Did she have any idea what she was doing to her?! Of course she bloody did! She loved the fact someone beneath her wanted her!

'OK,' Carter replied, feeling her annoyance rise.

Rosie continued to smile and Carter's dad had to break the tension.

'Let me…' he said, gesturing to pull Rosie's seat out for her.

'No thank you,' she said. 'Tonight I serve you.'

_Oh my God did she just say that?!_ Carter thought, the daydream of sex slave Carter being turned into sex slave Rosie. She should not be thinking about this after being on a date with Brooke the previous night!

'Well I'm not gonna say no to that,' Carter's dad smiled. 'Pull up a chair, Carter,' he said and Rosie held out a flower crown.

'It is for you,' she told him and he took it.

'For me?' he asked and she nodded. 'To wear?' he asked and put it on. Carter sniggered. 'C'mon, Carter,' he said and sat down. Carter followed and Rosie turned round and walked into the kitchen.

'What are we having?' Carter asked. 'All you know how to cook is omelet.'

'Well my mother was born a peasant,' she explained as Carter's dad silently forced her to wear her flower crown. 'So she taught me many family recipes,' she explained before walking over with a dish. 'Pollo y arroz,' she declared.

'Wow,' Carter's dad said, looking at the food.

'Yeah that sounds fancy,' Carter said. 'How about we just order pizza?' she asked and her dad glared.

'No it's chicken and rice,' Rosie explained.

'Fantastic! Bring it on, Rosie!' Carter's dad said and she started to dish it up. Once it was all done Carter watched as her dad ate it happily. 'This is great! I had no idea you could cook. I haven't had a home made meal since-'

'Mom left,' Carter said softly and there was silence for a few seconds.

'Yeah…right,' he said and continued to eat.

'Would you like a roll?' Rosie asked, trying to be helpful.

'Rolls? You made rolls too?' Carter's dad smiled. 'This is great! You're wonderful,' he said and Rosie blushed.

_What did I say about taking my Dad, Princess?_

'Must be fun to play peasant for a day,' Carter snapped suddenly, unable to control her own choice of words and that's when Rosie's flustered smile turned into a hurt frown.

'Will you excuse me?' Rosie said, standing up and walking back to her and Carter's room. Carter sat there for a few seconds, wanting to hit her head repeatedly on the table and, ignoring her father's glare, she stood up and walked into the bedroom to find Rosie lying on her side.

'I…' Carter said, not sure what to say.

'I do not know why you are so threatened by me, Carter,' Rosie said suddenly.

'I am not!' Carter snapped.

Rosie didn't turn round. 'You do not even know me,' she added and Carter sat on her bed.

'Does it even matter?' Carter asked. 'Not like you want to know anything about me.'

Rosie sat up at this. 'I have been asking you questions since I arrived. You continue to push me away.'

Carter stared. 'Because you don't need to know.'

'What did your father tell you about me?' Rosie asked.

'I don't need to know anything,' Carter replied and was tempted to add 'Other than why I'm attracted to you.'

'I think you need to know that I am Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré,' Rosie stated proudly. 'And I am a Royal Princess.'

'No shit,' Carter said and was rather surprised that Rosie didn't react to her curse word.

'I come from a small Island called Costa Luna,' she continued.

'Never heard of it,' Carter shrugged.

'It is not on most maps,' Rosie explained. 'Three months before my coronation my country was attacked,' she said.

'Coronation?' Carter said, surprised.

'My Father is dead,' Rosie informed her, standing up and sitting next to the other girl. 'And he left Costa Luna to me. Your Father was very brave.'

'It's his job,' Carter replied quickly. 'He saves Princesses. He kicks ass to keep you guys safe.'

'Did he tell you we had to leave my Mother behind?' Rosie asked, tears in her eyes. 'The man that took over Costa Luna now holds my Mother as a hostage.'

'Stop,' Carter pleaded, her voice breaking. 'Please.'

'Carter whatever I did to make you dislike me I am truly sorry,' Rosie sobbed. 'I will try to fit in. I will try to be from Aoya!' she added. 'It is the way to save my Mother's life.'

Carter sighed. 'It's not that I don't like you. I like you a- How about we start over?' she asked and Rosie nodded.

'I would like that,' she said.

'But you've got to cut out the whole Princess stuff. It's annoying the crap out of me!' Carter told her and Rosie nodded.

'Yes. Of course. I only want to be this typical American teenager,' Rosie replied, eyes wide and Carter smiled.

'I think we can arrange that…' Carter sniggered.


	12. Bowling, Drugs and Dorian Gray review

**T.W.E.L.V.E**

**C.O.S.T.A L.U.N.A**

The room was only half lit by a burning candle, the group of men and woman sitting on benches, chairs and on the floor as their leader walked around a board with the blueprints of the Costa Luna Castle pinned onto it.

'Our spies inside the castle tell us that Sophia is being held inside the cells located to the west of the castle,' Javier told them. 'If our contacts are able to sneak us in the supplies we require we might be able to take back the castle in a week.'

'What about the Princess?' a man question and Javier turned to the source of the sound, drawing his thin lips into a very thin line.

'We still have no idea where she is,' Javier told them and noticed his crew's broken expressions. These were people that needed reassuring and they needed their symbol of hope to tell them it was OK.

Everything in Costa Luna looked very bleak…

**L.O.U.I.S.I.A.N.A**

The bowling alley looked so colourful. Carter smiled at the amazed look on Rosie's pretty face and wanted to take a picture so badly. Her face reflected the innocence of a five year old and she looked so pure.

If only she could sort that out…wait, no! She didn't want Rosie. She didn't! She _didn't_!

'I love this place!' Rosie exclaimed, looking at the different teens throwing their balls along the floor and then at the different boys playing the arcade games. She looked back at the bowlers and pointed. 'What is that?' she questioned.

'That's bowling,' Carter explained. 'This is a bowling alley,' she said and saw Brooke standing with Chelsea and their eyes locked. 'And this is trouble…' she said quietly.

'Pardon?' Rosie looked at her.

'Nothing,' Carter shook her head. 'Look, just act like everyone else and don't draw attention to yourself,' she gave Rosie a soft smile which the Princess returned before they walked to the counter where they encountered Ed.

'Carter,' he smiled, clearly flustered. He pushed his long hair out of his eyes.

'Hey, Ed,' Carter smiled.

'How are you doing, Rosie?' Ed asked the other girl.

'I am fine,' she answered. 'Thank you for your concern.'

Ed wasn't sure how to react to this comment and merely smiled, looking very edgy.

'What will it be?' he asked them.

'Bowling, please!' Rosie smiled and Ed snorted.

'No kidding,' he commented and looked at Carter who was looking at Rosie as if she was a cute five year old. This surprised Ed but he didn't comment on it. Instead he went into the back and came back with a pair of shoes.

'Size five,' he smiled and handed them to Carter before looking at Rosie expectantly. She simply smiled at him, as if unaware of what he was waiting for.

'Erm… what size?' he asked.

'Excuse me?' she replied, lost.

'Your feet,' he replied. 'What size.'

Rosie's mouth dropped and she looked at Carter for help. 'I do not know,' she told the other girl. 'All my shoes are made for me.'

Carter smiled, amused. 'Now there's a shock,' she mused and looked at Ed. 'Just get her some shoes,' she told him before she turned and walked toward an empty lane. She saw Brooke smiling at her and she tried to stop herself from smiling back. She couldn't give anything away with Rosie. That was suicidal.

She went to grab a ball and looked back at Rosie and her heart stopped. What the fuck was she doing?!

--

Ed looked at the different sizes and in the end decided to go with another set of 5 and grabbed the, before turning round. And what he saw first was Rosie sitting on the counter, her back to him and he smiled in disbelief.

He walked round the counter and saw she had her shoes off. He continued to smile, deciding to go along with it.

'Your Highness,' he bowed and went on his knees and began to put her shoes on.

--

Carter watched as Ed got down on his knees and felt her heart beat increase. He better not look up her shirt! Rosie was hers!

…Did she just think that?

--

'Thank you, Edward,' Rosie smiled down at him.

'It's Edwin, actually,' he politely corrected her.

'Edwin,' she repeated, her smile never leaving her face. 'That is a wonderful name.'

Ed blushed. 'Thank you…'

--

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to break that little scene up. She put her ball back and strode straight towards the two. There was no way she was letting _that_ happen! No way in fucking hell was she letting Ed touch Rosie!

'It's been a pleasure serving you, my lady!' Ed exclaimed, bowing.

'That's enough, Romeo,' Carter pushed him away and held her hand out to Rosie. 'You're not blending in,' she told the Princess as she took her hand. 'Pick a ball,' she ordered, pulling Rosie down.

--

'Did you see _that_?!' Chelsea asked Brooke.

'Yeah,' Brooke said, quickly returning to her "dumb friend" act. 'No one ever does that for us!'

Chelsea held her head up, almost as if she was trying to look like royalty. 'They do now,' she claimed and held her foot up, revealing her shoelace were untied.

Two boys were about to pass them.

'Excuse me,' she said, pointing to her shoe and Brooke so badly wanted to slap her. Who the hell did she think she was?!

'Your shoelace is untied,' one told her.

'Don't trip,' the other laughed and left the two girls to watch after them.

--

Rosie knelt down by the bowling balls, finding a pink one and she smiled. She put her fingers into the holes and pulled it out, only for it to fall. Luckily someone caught it and she looked into the beautiful eyes of Donny.

'Careful there,' he told her and she stood up and automatically walked towards Carter, Donny on her heels.

Carter looked slightly annoyed at this.

'Donny, she can carry that herself like _a normal person_!' she said and grabbed the sides of the ball, her hand touching his and suddenly felt her heart rise.

_Great! I've got two girls I want to fuck and the love of my life in the same room! It's like my life is either a sad film or a set up for a porno._

'Right…' Donny replied, looking at her with confused eyes. He looked as though he were trying to remember som- oh he did NOT forget her name again!

'Carter!' she snapped.

He gave his charming smile. 'Right…' he said and walked off.

'So is Donny your boyfriend?' Rosie asked Carter once the boy had sat down with his friends.

'No,' Carter replied. 'Just a friend.'

'I've seen the way you look at him. It's the same way Ed looks at you!' Rosie smiled.

Carter cocked an eyebrow. 'Clearly I misheard you again,' she commented.

'Carter,' Rosie said. 'Is it normal for people here to have revealing material of the same sex?'

Carter's eyebrows rose in surprise. 'Err…why?'

'Because Donny had a magazine of men in his bag,' Rosie admitted and Carter almost dropped the ball in shock. Could Donny be gay? It would explain a few things…

'You're obviously not around here,' Carter replied, giving her the ball. 'So bowl.'

Rosie was very excited by now. 'How do I win?' she asked.

Carter pivoted towards the lane and pointed at the pins. 'You win by knocking down those white pins,' she explained.

Rosie nodded. 'I am ready,' she said and handed Carter the ball.

'Eh?' Carter said, looking at the ball. 'What the hell do you expect me to do with this?'

'You may fire at the target,' Rosie told her and Carter shoved the ball into the other girl's arm.

'And you may fire it yourself,' she said and sat down.

Rosie held the ball and watched as Chelsea smugly knocked down six of the pins. Rosie had watched how Chelsea moved and did the same. She stood there, watching the ball in curious fascination as the ball rolled down, heading directly for the centre.

Carter shook her head in disbelief. 'It's not possible,' she told herself but soon there were cheers as all the pins were knocked down.

'Alright, Rosie!' Donny cheered and Carter watched him, eyes narrowed before looking back at Rosie. This time it was Carter's turn and she didn't do as well as Rosie but still managed to knock down a few.

Then Rosie took her time and got another strike.

Carter didn't get a strike.

Rosie got another strike.

And another.

And another.

Soon their lane was crowded by people as they watched the Princess get another strike and as they cheered Carter irritably got up and walked towards the counter. She expected to find Ed but there was no one there.

'Ed?' she said and walked to the door to the back. She opened it and froze as she saw Ed handing a small bag of white powder to a Chavy boy. Ed looked shocked at first and quickly took the money.

'Thanks man,' the chav said and walked out.

Ed was avoiding looking at Carter and she walked up to him and pushed him into the wall.

'What the fuck are you doing?!' she screamed. 'What if your boss caught you? You fucking ass!'

'My boss is up top watching the _Star Wars Saga_!' Ed told her, not realizing how dorky he made his boss sound. 'No chance of him finding out.'

'But what if he had?!' she shouted. 'God you're stupid!'

'Thanks,' Ed snarled. 'Just what I need to hear.'

'I have enough on my plate without having to worry about you!' she shot back. 'You're doing drugs, my dad is thinking about Mom again and to top it off I'm living with a fucking-'

--

'Princess!' Chelsea said to Brooke. 'She could win y'know?'

'She _is_ getting really popular,' Brooke added, smiling at the idea of Chelsea being beaten by Carter's strange cousin.

'The Princess vote is on Monday,' Chelsea reminded Brooke. 'We can't let her get more popular than us,' she said and smiled. 'There's only one thing to do!' she said and started to force her way through the crowd towards Rosie.

'Ro!' she shouted. 'Oh, Ro!' she said and reached Rosie. 'Hello, Ro,' she said, putting her arm around Rosie's shoulders. 'You're so good! Can you teach us how to bowl like that?' she asked.

'Of course,' Rosie agreed as they walked away. 'But my name is Rosie.'

Chelsea only smiled. 'Ro is the name we gave you,' she explained.

'We give all our friends nicknames,' Brooke said from behind Rosie as she walked to her side. 'She's Chelse.'

'And she's Brookie,' Chelsea told Rosie. 'And you're Ro.'

Rosie could only smile as she walked on, not knowing what Chelsea had planned for her.

-

**Dorian Gray Review**

An adaptation of Oscar Wilde's _The Portrait of Dorian Gray _it has Ben Farnes starring as the film's title character. The story is of a young man who returns to London after his Grandfather, who used to blame him for the death of his Mother and beat him, dies and leaves everything to him.

There he meets Basil, a painter/artist who finds Dorian's appearance amazingly beautiful and decides to draw pictures and eventually a portrait of Dorian. Dorian then meets Lord Henry who convinces him that life and youth is too short so he should drink, do drugs and go to whore houses to enjoy life to the fullest.

And Dorian ends up coming to this way of thinking and when he realizes his youth and good looks will decay, he sells his soul so the portrait Basil did of him ages instead. But not only that, all scars he previously had disappears and any new ones appear on the portrait instead of him.

So you then watch as he sleeps with girls, guys (including Basil who he kills hours later) while he loses all respect for his morals. This all reflects on his portrait so he hides it away.

By the end of the film everything begins to haunt him and he decides he "wants to be new" but Lord Henry realizes what's going on and decides to put a stop to it.

The film, although it has an interesting storyline, is a film that you'll watch once and most probably never watch again. This is all due to the fact the film relies on one hook and that is the portrait. Throughout the film you just want to see it as you latterly hear it groaning in the dark in certain scenes and even move behind its cover.

The directing is good and the dark lighting along with the creepy violin music adds to the whole "scary portrait" concept while other scenes you'll be watching knowing you should care but by this time you don't really care what happens to Dorian.

At the start he is a timid, awkward and innocently funny guy. By half way he is egotistical, cruel and depressing. To him "love is an illusion" but that's before he ends up falling in love again and begins his weak attempt at redemption (as in he cries to a priest that his soul is disgusting).

Despite his flaws he is perfectly cast. Ben is, and this is coming from a straight guy, very attractive on screen. His pale skin contrasts most of the dark setting while his dark eyes will stare into your soul! In fact when I saw the promotional pictures for Dorian Gray I originally thought it was going to be a vampire film and I was pumped for a vampire that looks like he actually showers (_Twilight _fans, you know I'm talking about your disco ball) and one that looks like he could kick ass.

But I was saddened to find that it wasn't and I live in hope we'll get a true vampire film (Remake of _The Wolfman_= in Remake of _Dracula_!)

The rest of the cast are perfect and the opening is powerful (for those who like blood…so someone I know reading this will like it) while the final shot was an amazing shot and goes back to what I said about Ben's eyes being able to stare into your soul.

If you're a chick that likes pretty boys and slight horror go see it. If you're a guy that likes seeing a dude sleep with every woman he sees (at one point a daughter and then her mother while she hides under the bed!) go see it. If you're a dude that doesn't like to see a pretty boy make out with dudes don't see this.

And if you don't mind seeing any of the above go see it. But as I said it's most probably a film you'll never watch again because the main attraction in the film and what gives it its edge is the portrait and after you've seen it once you'll never care for it again.

I give it 3 stars due to perfect casting and the director's use of lighting and music to create a creepy tone of the film that won't end until the credits are over.

**Review this chapter and tell me what you thought of my Dorian Gray Review and if you agree!**


	13. UnPrincessly Thoughts

**T.H.I.R.T.E.E.N**

Carter walked out from the back, seething. How could Ed be so stupid?! She looked at her lane to find it was deserted and she began to panic. Where was Rosie?! She ran to the entrance to find the Princess talking to Chelsea and Brooke.

Carter sighed and Brooke caught her eye. Brooke gave her a sly smile that Carter didn't return. She couldn't understand why but she really wanted to go out and grab Rosie to pull her back in so she could keep the Princess to herself.

But she knew she couldn't do that and instead turned round and walked straight towards the toilets. There wasn't anyone in there and she turned the tap, splashing herself in the face.

She heard the door open and turned to see Brooke smiling at her.

'Why didn't you bowl?' Brooke asked. 'Would have been hot.'

'Pervert,' Carter observed and Brooke slowly walked over, pouting.

'But you know you love it…' she said in a baby voice. She looked into Carter's eyes hungrily. 'I know what else you love…'

Carter tried to ignore the feeling in between her legs and Brooke cupped her cheek and slowly kissed her. Carter really wanted to say she enjoyed it but all she could think about was Rosie.

She pulled back and turned away, looking into the mirror. Brooke frowned and tried to look into her eyes but Carter refused.

'What's wrong?' she asked and Carter shook her head.

'Sorry,' Carter said softly. 'I'm not in the mood right now.'

'Why's that?' Brooke asked.

_Because right now I think I want to fuck the girl you all think is my cousin and at the same time I'm hopelessly in love with a guy who might be gay._

'Cramps,' Carter lied. 'Erm…time of the month?'

'Oh!' Brooke said, surprised. 'Right…'

Carter was getting frustrated with this and growled before storming out. She walked out to find Rosie waiting for her at the counter and she walked over, giving her a small smile.

'Ready to go?' she asked and Rosie nodded.

'Yes. I am ready,' she told her.

'Great,' Carter replied and turned, only to bump into Donny. 'Oh…sorry.'

Donny smiled. 'That's OK, Cater,' he told her.

'_Carter_!' she snapped.

He continued to smile. 'Right…hey, Rosie. You did great tonight.'

'Thank you,' Rosie said.

He nodded and walked off and Carter grabbed Rosie's hand. 'C'mon,' she said, pulling Rosie along. She had to get out of here. She needed to be alone with Rosie. Just to see if it was true.

To see if she was falling for the Princess.

*

She was. She was bloody falling in love with Rosie! She couldn't believe it. Rosie was sitting on Carter's bed as Carter laid in bed and she couldn't stop the filthy images from flashing in her mind.

If it kept going on like this she was going to end up playing with herself in the shower again.

'Carter, why do you care so much for this boy Donny?' Rosie asked.

'Who says I care for him?' Carter asked and Rosie gave her a knowing look. 'Grr fine,' she said, sitting up. 'I've been totally in love with him since the 3rd grade when he kissed me under the basketball hoop. Is that what you want to hear?'

'He is quite beautiful,' Rosie said. It wasn't the word Carter would use to describe him but there you go. 'Almost like a Prince,' Rosie continued. 'But I wonder if he is beautiful on the inside as well.'

'I'm more concerned on what's going inside…' Carter mumbled.

'Pardon?' Rosie said, perplexed.

'Nothing,' Carter replied.

Rosie simply smiled. 'Shall we bowl tomorrow?'

Carter fell on her back, immediately thinking of the weirdness of her going on her back with Rosie right there…on her bed…smiling at her.

'Can't. I'm working at the bait shop,' Carter replied.

'I have never worked before,' Rosie informed Carter. 'Is this normal?'

'Yes. A lot of kids have jobs,' Carter said.

'Then I shall help you.'

_Oh no. I can't spend a whole day working with her! I'll need to go for a cold shower every time she bends over!_

'You can't,' Carter quickly said.

'Why not?' the Princess asked and Carter sat up, nudging her off her bed.

'Because it's mine!' Carter snapped. 'You can't have everything that's mine,' she told her. 'You want a job so badly go find one yourself,' she said and laid down and turned away.

'Alright,' Rosie said, looking down at Carter. 'Goodnight, Carter,' she said and walked towards her bed before getting in. Not waiting for a reply she curled up into bed, feeling crushed that her attempts of fitting in and making friends with Carter seemed to have failed again.

*

Rosie was woken up by the sounds of splashing and she blinked in confusion before sitting up. She looked out the window to see Carter swimming in the lake. Rosie couldn't believe that Carter would want to swim in that water, full of fish and lobsters.

But once Carter lifted herself out Rosie's jaw dropped. The water ran down Carter's slender body as the water left Rosie's mouth. Carter had so much skin! And the bikini happily displayed it.

That's when Rosie began to think about what Carter might look without it on. Rosie could imagine the soft feeling of Carter's breast beneath her- what in the world was she thinking?!

She could _not_ think such things! And not about a girl! That was just wrong! It was sick!

She looked at Carter as she dried herself with her towel.

It's what she wanted. And it scared her.

*

Rosie was sitting in the public library, gently writing Carter's name in her notebook, totally confused on what she wanted. She was meant to be in film but she refused to watch anymore of that horror film, which they had started again to analyze.

'Rosie?' came a voice and she looked up to see Donny smiling at her. 'Can I sit down? I've got this paper I gotta write,' he told her and she nodded. He sat down, looking at her with his attractive eyes. 'So how are you?' he asked.

Rosie shrugged. 'I am fine. How are you?'

'I'm alright,' he told her and suddenly looked serious. 'Listen, Rosie. About the magazines you saw in my bag-'

'It is quite interesting how people have magazines of the same sex here,' Rosie told him and he looked confused.

'Huh? Who else has that?' he asked.

'My cousin, Carter,' Rosie answered.

'Who?' Donny asked, looking even more confused and Rosie stared at him, shocked that he could have forgotten the beautiful raven haired girl so soon.

'She was with me when I was bowling last night,' Rosie reminded him.

'Rrriiggghhhttt...' Donny nodded slowly. 'So she had…stuff with girls in it?'

Rosie nodded. 'And I am beginning to understand the attraction. But where I come from such feelings are not allowed.'

Donny shrugged. 'Do what you want, girl,' he said. 'Fancy a broad if you want. But it's your decision if you're open about it.'

'So it is something to be ashamed of over here too?' she questioned and Donny looked slightly annoyed.

'It's not. Never,' he said. 'But I've got an image to maintain.'

'And that image is?' Rosie asked him.

Donny smirked. 'A player.'

'A player of what?' she asked and Donny cocked an eyebrow.

'So who is it you like?' Donny asked her and she shook her head, refusing to give away the information.

He didn't seem bothered. 'That's alright. But Rosie, could you not tell anyone I had that stuff? I'll do anything.'

Rosie nodded. 'Of course. But I need your help also.'

'Sure,' he smiled.

'I need a job,' she told him and he looked thoughtful for a few seconds before grabbing his phone and began to text. 'Chelsea can get you a job. Heck it's so early in the day you could start today!'

Rosie grinned, trying to hide her excitement.

*

Rosie walked into the deserted Fro-Yo Shop with Chelsea, wearing jeans and a red t-shirt.

'Thank you so much for giving me this job, Chelsea,' Rosie thanked Chelsea

Chelsea playfully hit Rosie on the arm. 'No prob, Ro. We've got tons of Fro-Yo chops. My Daddy is the King.'

'Your Father is a King?!' Rosie asked, shocked.

'Of frozen yoghurt,' Chelsea nodded and handed Rosie a hat in the shape of a cow's head with bells on the head. 'Oh. And you have to wear this,' she looked like she was about to laugh but quickly walked on.

Rosie put the hat on and shook her head, hearing the bells ring before drawing her lips in a line and following Chelsea out back. She grabbed a cone and walked to one of the machines.

'All you have to do is put a swirly on top and you're good to go,' Chelsea told her.

'Swirly?' Rosie repeated, having no idea what that meant.

'This is going to be great!' Chelsea almost squealed. 'And I want you to know we'll all be supporting you. We all want you to be successful on your first job.'

'Oh thank you so mu-' Rosie began to say but Chelsea walked off. Rosie looked around, feeling completely lost. Chelsea turned the sign to OPEN before walking out and smiling at Brooke, who was sitting in her car.

Chelsea sat inside and laughed before they began to text people, telling people to get to the Fro-Yo shop.

For one hell of a show.

**REVIEW PEOPLE! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. School is being a stressing bitch that needs to be slapped and punched. **


	14. The Secret Kiss and Public Rescue!

**F.O.U.R.T.E.E.N**

_A Few Hours Earlier_

Carter was watching Rosie sleep, feeling her heart race with every slight movement that Rosie made. She looked so peaceful and it irritated Carter. Why did she have to look so good even when she wasn't gazing at her with her beautiful brown eyes?!

Carter sat up, slowly getting out of bed, unable to stop herself as she tiptoed towards Rosie's bed and knelt down, beaming at Rosie's flawless pallid face. Carter couldn't help but want to kiss her…

Rosie wouldn't know. She couldn't be affected by it if she slept through it. Carter slowly lent in and gently pressed her lips against Rosie's soft ones. Rosie didn't stir and Carter pulled back, affectionately caressing Rosie's soft cheek.

Everything about Rosie was soft. Everything about Rosie was so mystifying…

She had to get out of the room. She was getting turned on and any minute from now she was going to wake Rosie up in the best (or worse) possible way if she wasn't careful. She ran to her closet and pulled out her swimsuit, quickly changing (part of her hoping Rosie would wake up, see her naked and then confess her undying attraction), slipped on her slippers, grabbed a towel and then ran out into the cold air.

She ran along the dock, threw her towel to the side and quickly removed her slippers before jumping into the water with a cold splash. Her face broke through the surface and her skin started to sting as her teeth began to chatter. She didn't go deep enough to get caught by a lobster and she began to swim, used to the feeling of fish swimming against her.

She had really needed this.

She swam for a few minutes before swimming back to the docks and lifted herself up. She grabbed the towel and dried herself before walking back inside. She went for a shower, almost tempted to start fantasizing about Queen Rosie and Sex Slave Carter but forced that image out of her mind.

After washing herself, while forcing the boring image of plastic chairs in her mind to stop her hand from wandering down in between her legs, she stepped out of the shower and shivered before grabbing a towel. After quickly drying herself and combing her hair she wrapped the towel around herself and walked back into the bedroom where Rosie had her back to her.

Carter grabbed her clothes and her undies before rushing back to the bathroom to get changed. She couldn't help but have Rosie on the brain. She really wanted to spent time with her but if she spent too much time with her she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

And her girlfriend was Brooke. Not Rosie.

Brooke was her first lesbian kiss. Her first date. The person who made her feel special. And that was why she had to stay away from Rosie.

*

_Present Time_

Carter's arms were splashed as she pulled the cage up from the lake. She couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her and she turned round, almost jumping at the sight of Ed videoing her.

'Jeez, Ed,' she said, annoyed. 'I'm working.'

'Here she is, people,' Ed smiled. 'A beautiful Homecoming Princess! Who is this natural beauty you ask?'

'Smooth, dip-shit,' she joked. 'Can you turn that off, I'm working?' she asked as she stood up and walked along the docks. Ed walked backwards, keeping her in frame.

'This is Carter Mason,' he told the camera. 'Secret Identity: Bait Girl. And not jailbait, I might add.'

'Are you allowed to say that on camera?' she asked. He ignored her.

'She is so confident in her special ability that she is unafraid to handle what ever disgusting creatures-' he said but she started shaking the camera at him and he yelled, running off. 'Not on my camera, please!'

'Then turn it off!' she told him. 'The only time I want to be on camera is in my sex tape.'

Ed blinked. 'You're kidding right?'

'Yes!' she yelled. 'Now turn it off.'

'But I want to get the final of the before footage,' Ed informed her. 'The Princess results is tomorrow.'

'Then go film Chelsea or Brooke,' Carter replied.

Ed shook his head. 'Nah. I got tons of them already. They pay me to film them.'

Carter snorted. 'Is that why you're doing this? Because of the money?'

'Absolutely,' Ed replied. 'I'm the only guy at school without a car. Plus I really need those extra points for my grade.'

'Of course you do,' Carter replied. 'It has nothing to do with the fact you have a excuse to perv over all the slutty girls that only win this crap because they spent their whole times opening their legs and fucking using their mouths,' she snarled as she dropped the lobsters in the cage.

'Whoa. You really hate this Princess stuff,' Ed replied.

'Not hate it…I despise it. It's shallow. Those girls act like wearing skimpy clothes makes them superior. There's more to us than just whether we let guys screw us easily or not,' she growled. 'God I hate this crap! I want to do something more important with my life. Like my Dad.'

'Yeah. He does sell some sick bait,' Ed mused and Carter smiled, glad she didn't let the secret slip. 'And speaking of Princesses…where's Rosie?'

'How should I know?' Carter replied and Ed's phone went off. He grabbed it and looked shocked.

'I think I just found her,' he said and showed Carter the text from Brooke.

**BROOKE CELLPHONE**

**If ur with Carter tell her her cuz is in trouble at the fro-yo shop. Chelseas set her up to look like a spaz.**

Carter stared at it. 'Great. Now I've got to go rescue her!'

_**Carter's saving her Princess. Carter's saving her princess.**_

_Oh shut up!_

*

Rosie was growing more worried as time went on. She couldn't get the swirly right and the line was becoming a group of people, crammed together in the one room. People were beginning to shout abuse which only added to her stress.

--

Donny was watching at the window, feeling guilty for getting Rosie into this situation. It was his fault she was in there and he had to do something. He turned to Chelsea's car and walked over to it.

'C'mon, Chelse. Help her out,' he told her.

'You know what?' Chelsea said. 'He's right. We should go in there Brookie.'

'Only if our pedicures were dry!' Brooke replied, going along with Chelsea.

Chelsea laughed but that stopped when Donny glared at her. She sighed, defeated.

'Fine,' she said before getting a devious idea. 'Bull, would you do me a massive favour?'

'Yeah,' Bull said from behind Donny. 'Sure,' he said and she gestured that he come over to her. He walked over and she whispered into his ear.

He nodded and looked at her. 'What do I get out of it?' he asked and she suggestively licked her finger. He smiled and ran off. He turned back. 'Big and red, right?'

'Big and red,' she nodded, smiling even more. 'Can't miss it.'

--

'Do you need help or what?!' a voice shouted from the crowd.

Rosie sighed as she did one more attempt at making the perfect swirly. And she was pleasantly surprised that she did it! It only took thirty times but she did it! She smiled at it happily, smug that she was able to do something Carter would never have thought possible for her.

--

Bull crept towards the Self Cleaning Buttons, trying to keep out of Rosie's view. He peeked around the corner, noticing that he would have to go to the Yoghurt machines behind Rosie to get there.

'Time for Double-O Bull to complete his mission,' he smiled before he got on his stomach and started to crawl. 'I'm gonna Solid Snake the bitch,' he sniggered before reaching the buttons. She wasn't very observant; too busy looking at the ice cream she had made.

He slowly got up and pressed the buttons…

--

There was the sound of gushing and Rosie turned to see the runny ice cream flowing out the machines and she screamed. She grabbed a few cups and filled them with the ice cream but that didn't help much as the one she had previously been started to gush ice cream too.

There was the sound of laughter and she ran over to that one, attempting to do the same but while she was attending that one the ice cream from the other started running onto the floor…

--

Carter was running as fast as she could. So fast in fact that Ed, despite his height, couldn't keep up. He really should run in gym instead of drinking his smuggled alcohol behind the stands.

'Wait…up…' he wheezed but she didn't stop. 'For someone… who doesn't care she sure seems eager…to help…'

--

Rosie was attempting to use cups on both at the same time but that wasn't working. She was covered in the ice cream and was becoming more and more distressed. How was she going to stop the ice cream?!

--

Carter and Ed reached the door and rushed in. Carter couldn't believe what she was seeing. Rosie was covered in ice cream (Carter couldn't believe that Rosie was covered in ice cream and she wasn't licking it off her!) and the crowd took photos and laughed.

Rosie turned and her eyes made contact with Carter's and there was a desperate look in her face and Carter could just melt.

But then Rosie slipped, fell backwards and there was laughter. This brought Carter back to life and she charged out back with Ed in close pursuit. Once they got out back Carter noticed Bull running out back while Ed ran to Rosie.

'What are you doing?' Carter asked and they helped her up. Rosie turned to her, tears in her eyes and Carter wanted nothing more than to hug her. What a dramatic change!

'You said to get a job,' Rosie replied, looking crushed.

'Not this one! This job is for losers,' Carter told her. 'Trust me. I've had this job. The bait sack is a step up from this shithole.'

Ed looked at the crowd, noticing all the phones and cameras out. Poor Rosie.

'Check it out,' he said and Rosie turned round, seeing everyone point and laugh at her.

'What is happening?' she asked.

'Chelsea set you up,' Carter replied. 'She brought all these people here to make an arse of yourself.'

Carter went to turn but Rosie grabbed her arm.

'No, Carter,' she said, her Princess authority making itself present again.

'Rose we have to do something!' Carter told her. 'She made you look like a fool in front of everyone and that's not OK with me!'

'I am not a fool,' Rosie told Carter. 'And she cannot make me into something I am not.'

Carter shook her head. 'I'm not letting her get away with this!'

'I will turn the other cheek,' Rosie said. 'Because that is what Princesses do,' she said before walking out. Ed followed her with his camera and Carter grabbed one of the unsuccessful swirlies Rosie had tried to make and followed.

Rosie led Ed and Carter out toward Chelsea who was standing there, smug as hell as the embarrassed girl approached her.

'Your father, the King of Yoghuts, would be very disappointed,' she told Chelsea and gave her the hat. Without another word Rosie walked out and Carter walked past Chelsea to Bull and smashed the ice cream on his head.

He cried out and Carter clapped her hands. 'Well I'm not a Princess,' she said and looked at Chelsea. 'You need a new nose job, snorthead,' she snarled and walked off as Bull ran out back, people laughing at him.

Chelsea grabbed Brooke and pulled her away from everyone, furious.

'Well that fucking worked!' she snarled.

'Looks like she's getting pretty popular too,' Brooke mused. 'I just got ten texts. People think she's pretty cool.'

'Well I'm not losing my crown to some backwash bitch,' Chelsea screamed. 'We're gonna make sure she doesn't get enough votes. Grab your cell. Tell everyone to vote for her retard cousin,' she instructed before walking off, leaving Brooke seething.

She grabbed her phone and began writing the text message.

_**Tomorrow vote for Carter Mason and her cousin Rosie. Chelsea wants to humiliate Carter and Rosie at Prom! **__**J**__** Brooke!**_

She started sending the text, giggling. 'Sorry, Chelse,' she said, walking out. 'But my girlfriend comes first and quite frankly…you're a bitch,' she smiled.

Her phone then went off and her smile grew.

**CARTER CELLPHONE**

_**Thanks for the heads up on Rosie. You're fucking awesome!**_

Brooke sighed. Everything was going fine. Nothing could destroy her relationship with Carter…

Nothing.

**So what did you guys think about that? Hope I made it more Carter/Rosie for you guys. And I gotta put Brooke in a good light for the final act of the story because I don't want you guys to hate her. Even though most are most probably frustrated with her meddling ways!**

**But hey, she's also unintentionally drawing Carter and Rosie closer! And look at this way guys, now that this bit is done all that's left is the whole friendship scene and "lets find your inner princess" before I get to do my adaptation of the One in the Same montage!**

**And let me just say I have one plot in that section that will blow your minds! I wonder if anyone can tell what it is by going back and re-reading the story :P**

**Anyway, Review!**


	15. Te amo

**F.I.F.T.E.E.N**

Carter felt a bit perverted listening through the door at the sound of the shower that Rosie was using and found herself imagining the princess, wet and washing herself in pink bubbles.

Carter shook her head and walked down the stairs and back towards the bedroom, feeling guilty about daydreaming about Rosie while Brooke had helped them. She owed Brooke so much.

She grabbed her phone and rang Brooke, feeling her heartbeat increase as the ringing went on…and on…and on.

Finally Brooke's voice spoke but it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

'_Hey it's Brookie! I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can!_'

Carter sighed. 'Hey, Brooke. It's Carter. Just want to see what you're doing later. I want to say thank you for helping Rosie. It means a lot to me and the fact you would help her shows how much you care about me. So ring me when you get this. See you later.'

She hung up as the door opened and Carter turned to find Rosie standing in the door frame, wearing a pink towel with her hair down and sticking to her glistening skin and Carter's mouth went dry.

'You OK?' Carter asked, her voice feeling forced.

Rosie smiled and nodded. 'Yes. Your concern is appreciated,' she said and walked to the bed, holding her towel in place much to Carter's regret.

Carter smiled slightly. 'Of course I'm concerned. I'm not stone cold, y'know.'

Rosie smiled in response. 'I did not imply that, Carter. In fact I believe you are more like your father than you realize.'

Carter was actually taken aback by this comment. Rosie grabbed the comb and started to brush her hair. Carter tried to find the right reaction to such a comment but came out short of one and simply gaped at the Princess.

Rosie smirked slightly. 'Why did you come to help me, Carter?'

'Because…I like you,' Carter answered and sat down next to Rosie, looking troubled. 'A lot…'

Rosie stared dreamily into Carter's eyes. 'Te amo,' she said softly.

Carter cocked an eye. 'Huh?' she said and Rosie suddenly looked frightened.

'N-nothing! Do not worry! I must get dressed,' Rosie informed Carter, who nodded. Carter walked out the door, closing it behind her and then went to the fridge, grabbing two cans of Coke. She opened her can and slipped it, enjoying the feeling of the fizz sliding down her throat.

In an ironic way (because of the name), she was addicted to Coke. It was the greatest drink in her opinion! Nothing could beat a drink of Coke at the end of the day. Except Rolling Rock.

In fact…

Her Dad wasn't in and Rosie was getting changed. Carter walked to the couch and shifted it back slightly to reveal a loose floorboard. She went down to her knees and opened it, exposing a few bottles of rolling rock and her porn magazines.

After Rosie had found her other ones, Carter had searched for a new hiding spot and found the loose floorboard, something her dad had meant to fix years ago and bought the couch to hide it away but seemingly forgot about it.

She opened it and downed it in one, a skill she had learned when she had to quickly drink it when her dad would call her out. She couldn't leave them lying about and he never checked the trash.

The first few times she had gotten tipsy and claimed she felt light headed but in the end she managed to get used to it and now could down six in a minute and feel fine.

She threw the bottle in the bin just as Rosie walked in and Carter smiled at her.

'Feel better?'

'Very much,' Rosie replied and Carter walked over and grabbed the other can of Coke and threw it to Rosie, who just barely caught it. Carter sniggered slightly and grabbed her can.

'Wanna go for a walk?' Carter asked and Rosie nodded.

Carter would never admit how good it felt to walk out that door with Rosie. It felt even better when they began to talk about their childhoods because it was such a great way to get to know Rosie and to get Rosie to know her.

Carter took a gulp of her drink and burped.

'Carter!' Rosie exclaimed'

'What?' Carter asked. 'Are you telling me you've never burped before?'

'Not out loud,' Rosie admitted.

'It's a skill that everyone learns by the fifth grade but you're never to old to learn,' Carter smiled and Rosie gave a cheeky grin.

'I am not sure,' Rosie said bashfully. 'It is not very lady like.'

Carter laughed. 'Who gives a crap? You're Rosie, the normal girl! Time to have fun!'

Rosie looked at her can and shrugged before gulping and gave a loud belch. Rosie smiled, both surprised and smug.

'Nice!' Carter told her and they started walking again. 'What's next is learning about slouching, slacking off, talking back to my dad and cursing.'

'Cursing?' Rosie repeated.

Carter took a lot of pleasure in Rosie's reaction, knowing that the Princess believed that cursing was not something she was allowed to do. That meant if she did she was a bad girl…

A very bad girl.

'Go on,' Carter urged her. 'Say fuck.'

'I can't,' Rosie shook her head.

Carter pouted. 'Aw! Please! Just once?' she pleaded and Rosie sighed.

'OK. Fine…' she said and looked away, mumbling and Carter shook her head.

'No! That's cheating!' she said and Rosie sighed again and looked up at the sky. '…Fuck…' she said finally.

Carter clapped. 'Good girl!' she exclaimed and Rosie giggled slightly. 'If Mr. Elegante could see me now he would be so mad at me!'

Carter frowned. 'Who's Mr. Elegante?'

'My Royal Dress Designer,' Rosie replied automatically.

'You're shitting me right?' Carter asked and Rosie raised her eyebrows.

'No. He is also a close family friend. If there was ever an emergency he is the first person I would call,' she explained as they sat down on a swinging seat.

'Must feel pretty great being a Queen,' Carter mused.

'It's not all about the dresses and crowns, Carter,' Rosie told her. 'My father never called himself king. To our people he was either father, brother or friend. I hope to become like him when I am Queen of Costa Luna…'

'You want a sex change?!' Carter mocked a shocked face and Rosie laughed.

'No! No!' she said. 'I want to make a difference.'

'To do something more important with your life?' Carter asked and Rosie nodded.

'Thank you for helping me today,' Rosie said softly. 'A Princess if never too sure who her true friends are. Normally other Princesses would come to the castle just to boast and to insult my castle. Today you proved you are a true friend,' she smiled and Carter felt herself blushing.

'Thanks, Rosie,' Carter mumbled and Rosie held her can up. Carter laughed and they both gulped their drinks before giving loud belches, followed by laughter.

**Sorry this took so long to upload. Spent my holiday repainting my bedroom and stuff and then had school. So this is a bit short but I swear the next one will be longer!**

**Maybe…**


	16. Let's find your inner Princess

**S.I.X.T.E.E.N**

Sophia spat out the blood on the floor and stared up at Cane's henchmen, her eyes burning with nothing but pure hatred. The one who had struck her clicked his knuckles and Cane stepped forward, his usual smug smile mocking her. If she wasn't tied to the chair she would have attacked him by now.

'How is your face, Sophia?' Cane asked.

Sophia gave him a devious smile. 'Looks better than yours,' she told him and he slapped her. She could feel her face throb but she wasn't going to show weakness in front of this psychopath.

'Now I will ask you one more time,' Cane informed her. 'Where is Rosalinda?!'

Sophia forced her laugh. 'Safe from you, Cane,' she answered and he grabbed her face.

'You would think so, wouldn't you?' he snarled. 'But this is an age of information, Sophia. I will track down your daughter and bring her back here. In the meantime you will watch as your country burns under my rule!'

'The people of Costa Luna will fight back, Cane,' she sneered. 'There will always be hope while Rosalinda is free.'

'Hope is small compared to fear,' Cane replied. 'I will rule this country through fear and violence! I don't care who I have to kill to have Rosalinda in my grasp.'

Sophia spat in his face and in fury he pushed her back, sending the chair falling backwards and she cried out.

'I'll give you a few hours to rethink your answer,' he told her, clicking his fingers and he and his men left the cell.

**L.O.U.I.S.I.A.N.A**

The bell rang and everyone began running towards the lunch hall. Carter watched everyone with raised eyebrows, confused to what was going on. Rosie ran to her and grabbed her hand, sending shivers up Carter's spine.

'What's up?' Carter asked the Princess, confused.

'It is the results, Carter!' Rosie told her, sheer excitement painted on her pretty face. 'We must go and see who won! I voted for you.'

Carter blushed. 'Rosie…you didn't have t-' she began to say but Rosie began running, pulling her along. 'You are _way_ to into this Princess thing!' she told the other girl who simply laughed.

Rosie led her through the corridor and into the hall where the Principle was standing with a note board in his hand and his bullhorn. Carter could sense Rosie's excitement and had a desire to laugh at the Princess's constant jumping up and down. It's funny how a few days ago that would have gotten on her nerves.

Ed crept up next to them, holding his camera. 'So who do you think it is?' he asked.

'Chelsea of course,' Carter answered. 'She most probably showed every guy her tits to- you're not filming this are you?'

Ed nodded and Carter's jaw dropped.

'Don't worry,' he told her. 'I'll sort it out in editing,' he smiled as Carter wiped fake sweat off her forehead. He looked at Rosie and laughed. 'Excited, Rosie?' he asked and Rosie beamed at him.

'Very much,' she answered. 'I have never been to such a thing,' she told him and he raised his eyebrows. 'Because the results were told to the winners in private…in Aoya…' she added and noticed Carter's smile, sending her hart racing.

She really was in love with Carter…

'What do you say to egging the houses of all the selected candy coated princesses?' Carter asked Ed, who laughed.

'Can I have your attention, please?' the principle asked through the bullhorn.

'It would be funny if he got his man boobs out,' Carter whispered to Ed and Rosie glared.

'Sshh,' she hushed them and they poked their tongues out, causing the Princess to giggle.

'The Homecoming Princesses are…' he said and Carter mouthed the first name as he said 'Chelsea Barnes!'

Everyone clapped as Mrs. Devereux crowned Chelsea. The clapping soon died down and Carter started to tap her foot impatiently.

'Your second Homecoming Princess is…' he said, looking at the list. 'Carter Mason!'

Carter felt her body freeze up and her jaw drop as Rosie excitedly hugged her. He had not called her name. It must be a mistake! See? He's checking again. Even he's shocked!

Please let it be a mistake. There was no way anyone would vote for her! She was Carter Mason! She was Bait-girl for Christ sake!

The crown was placed on her head and the clapping died down after a few seconds. Carter looked at Ed who looked both shocked and smug.

'If this ever gets out on the internet I'll shove that camera so far up your ass you'll be spitting it out your mouth,' she threatened but the look of smugness never left his face as he turned back to the principle.

'And your final Princess is…' he said, building up the hype. 'Rosie Gonzales!'

There was more clapping and Rosie's face lit up while Chelsea turned round in utter shock. She looked at Brooke who did her best to look annoyed and shocked, despite the fact she was smiling inside.

After Rosie was crowned Carter grabbed her hand and pulled her along with her, desperate to flee from Chelsea before she exploded! Once in the corridor Carter turned to Rosie.

'How many times did you vote for me?' she asked, her mind going numb.

'Only once,' Rosie replied, blinking in confusion. 'Why is it hard to believe that people would vote for you?'

'Because I'm Carter Mason!' she pointed to herself. 'I'm telling you, Rosie. Ever since you turned up weird stuff is happening!' she said before walking off.

Rosie smiled slightly. 'I'll take that as a compliment.'

*

'What happened?!' Chelsea almost shouted.

'How should I know?' Brooke asked, wanting nothing more than to strike the bitch in front of her.

'We texted everybody in school! They were supposed to vote for Carter! Not Carter and Rosie!' she shouted. 'This is your fault!'

It was true but Brooke wasn't going to let her know that. 'How is it _my_ fault?!' she snarled back. She really should become an actress.

'If you were more popular you'd be the princess and not her,' Chelsea told her, seething. 'You're so fucking useless!' she snapped before storming off.

Time for the finale…

'I am popular!' Brooke screamed and stormed off.

*

'This is not normal!' Carter told Rosie as they walked through the playground. 'Me being a princess is not normal!'

Rosie opened her mouth to comment when someone called her name. And it wasn't just anyone!

Carter and Rosie turned to see Donny walking up to them, smiling. He gave Carter a brief look before smiling at Rosie.

'Hey, Rosie,' he said. 'I've been thinking about this prom…'

Carter couldn't believe it. No way! No freaking way! He was going to ask Rosie! How could he ask Rosie?! And why did she care?! She had Brooke…secretly. Why should she care if _her_ Rosie went to Prom with _her_ Donny?

Rosie was hers ages ago. Ever since she sat on her spare bed. Donny was hers ever since he kissed her in the Third Grade. And now they were going to become a couple! She was going to lose them both!

She gained Brooke to lose them! So not fair! Why couldn't she have all three of them? OK, naughty images!

'Will you be my date for the prom, Rosie?' Donny finally asked.

Rosie looked at Carter, hoping that she would interrupt and save her. Donny had been nice to her but she was in love with Carter, something she had accepted very quickly. She could see the conflict on Carter's face.

She wasn't sure if it was because she really liked Donny and he wasn't asking her to go to the prom or that if it was because she had planned on them going as friends. Donny had said he was a player. He had been here awhile and had worked out what it meant.

He may be nice to her but she didn't fancy being one in a line of girls to hide the fact he liked boys.

Carter stormed off and Rosie made her decision.

'Sorry, Donny,' Rosie said softly. 'But no,' she answered and chased after the other girl.

*

Cater threw her bag on the floor and sat on the chair, feeling her blood boil. How could he do that?! He tried to take her Rosie away! She should be happy that Rosie said no but the fact she had come that close to losing her had upset her so much she couldn't believe she could feel so strongly for someone.

'That was so embarrassing!' she told Rosie. 'I've been embarrassed a lot but the fact he would even dare to try an-' she stopped herself. She couldn't admit that she was upset that Donny had almost taken Rosie away! That would freak her out!

'What was I thinking?' she asked. 'Donny would never go out with a girl like me. I'm just a girl who sells bait to him and offers to give blowjobs for free rides…' she said, suddenly feeling disgusted with herself. How could she even offer to do that?!

'I am not sure what a "blowjob" is,' Rosie said, sitting on the bed. 'So I cannot comment. But you are wonderful, Carter. And f he cannot see that then he is not worthy of you.'

'You can say that because you're all high and mighty,' Carter said softly. 'And I'm some desperate slut.'

'You are not!' Rosie snapped. 'You are so much more. You are a princess now!'

Carter laughed. 'Trust me. I am _not_ a Princess.'

'Yes you are,' Rosie argued. 'You just do not feel like one yet,' she said and Carter looked at her. 'You think being a Princess d superficial.'

'I guess,' Carter replied.

'That it is all about how you look,' she said and noticed the stare Carter was giving her. 'OK it is a little bit about how you look,' she smiled. 'But more importantly it is about what you have to offer the world.'

Carter bit her bottom lip and Rosie smiled.

'Come on, Carter,' she said. 'Let's go find your inner Princess.'

**ONE IN THE SAME MONTAGE TO COME! AND THE SUBPLOT! AND I MIGHT EVEN INTRODUCE A NEW ORIGINAL CHARACTER! REVIEW!!!! For I'll love ya for it :P**


	17. Social Rejects & Group Reading

**S..N.T.E.E.N**

'So exactly what are we going to be doing?' Carter asked Rosie as they walked down the footpath, both still wearing their crowns. Some people might think this made them egotistical but both had completely forgotten the fact they were still wearing them.

'We are going to help others, such as children and the elderly,' Rosie told her.

'As long as I'm not cleaning up anyone's butt I'm fine,' Carter laughed.

Rosie smiled, accepting Carter's crude humour for what it was. 'I believe we should start with children,' she told her spunky friend. 'Is there a school where we could go to do some group reading?'

'Group reading?' Carter repeated. 'You're just trying to get out of school,' she smiled.

Rosie shook her head, shocked. 'I would never suggest skipping school,' she replied. 'But I'm sure there is a time where we could fit in a group reading. Like lunch?'

Carter sighed. 'I like my lunch. Why don't we just go in during a double free?' she suggested.

'That is a time for independent study,' Rosie replied and Carter thought about this for a few seconds.

'Did I ever tell you I suck at English?' she asked with a smile. 'A group reading would really help with my homework. I can start all over again!'

Rosie laughed. 'Very cunning, Carter,' she replied. 'But I'm sure that will not go down smoothly with the Principle,' she mused.

'Oh he's easy,' Carter commented and grabbed Rosie's hands, placing one on her hip and holding the other in her hands.

'If we do a little dance,' she said, swaying them on the spot. 'The dirty old man will become so turned on he'll die of a heart attack and we can bury him! That's helping everyone in school!'

Rosie laughed slightly, trying to ignore the heat in her face and released herself from Carter. 'I believe burying him would put us in the frame,' she commented and Carter grinned.

'So you agree with my plan?'

Rosie laughed and shook her head. 'You are so funny, Carter,' she told the other girl. 'You should let more people see this side of you.'

Carter shrugged. 'I'm only like this with people I'm comfortable with,' she admitted. 'But I'm not too hot on making friends so they mostly see shy bait-girl Mason,' she told Rosie. 'You are seeing the hidden side of me. Feel honoured,' she teased.

Rosie giggled. 'I am. But we still have to find a time to go to a Nursery school to do a group reading.'

Carter sighed. 'Seriously, Rosie. I swear he'll let us go if we ask.'

Rosie nodded. 'OK, then. We will ask. But we also have to do work for Prom. It is our job now as Princesses.'

Now Carter groaned. That meant spending time with Chelsea and that wasn't something she was too thrilled about doing! So not fair. She finally gets one up over Chelsea and it backfires on her in the worse possible way. Spending time with Chelsea was like dancing with the devil.

Rosie seemed to read her mind. 'I'm sure Chelsea will want full creative control. How about we just hand out the flyers?'

Carter smiled. 'I like you. You're full of great ideas.'

*

The next day the two went straight to the principle office, both determined to be heard. Carter knocked on the door and a voice called them in.

'Hi, Mr. Winters,' Carter said and he smiled at them.

'Hey, girls,' he said cheerfully. 'What can I do for you?'

Rosie held her hands together. 'We were wondering if we could become involved in a reading group,' she explained and Mr. Winters cocked an eyebrow. 'We would like to become more involved in the community and I suggested that we should start by helping children. Mainly helping them in their reading,' she explained.

Mr. Winters nodded. 'I don't have a problem with that,' he told them. 'So I'm guessing you want permission to go off site?' he asked and they nodded. 'Sure. Just make sure it's OK with the other school and get them to contact me.'

Carter and Rosie smiled and nodded.

'Thank you, sir!' Rosie said, grabbing Carter's hand and leading her outside where she hugged her. 'This is fantastic! After school we'll have to go to the other school to set it up.'

Carter giggled. 'This is weird but cool at the same time! This is so awesome!' she said and the two ran off to get to registration.

*

'Climb up that rope, Mason!' Mr. Perry shouted and Carter looked down, feeling her head go dizzy. She hated heights. She hated heights a lot but Chelsea had riled her so much about it that there was no way she was going to let her mock her over it anymore.

But actually getting up the rope and trying not to faint was harder than she thought. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before she continued to climb, feeling the rope bite into her skin and rub against her legs.

There was no way she was ever going to do bondage when she was older. Not unless they used fluffy handcuffs. No rope. Not ever.

Once she got to the top and rang the bell she sighed in relief but it was short lived. Now she had to get down! It was just one thing after the other at this school wasn't it? Never a dull moment.

'C'mon, Mason!' Mr. Perry called after a minute. 'Other girls want to climb the rope, y'know.'

Carter looked down. 'Hey! I just up here, OK? Just give me a minute,' she told him and began to climb down, trying to control her fear as the rope began to sway. 'I'm about to puke on someone's head,' she commented to herself.

After a deep breath she quickly climbed down and jumped off. Mr. Perry patted her on the shoulder.

'You OK?' he asked and she nodded.

'Sure! Climbing ropes. Love it,' she said sarcastically before sitting on the bench. She sighed, missing Rosie like hell. How did she ever get by without her? It was so weird how everything had changed in a few days.

'Hey, Carter.'

Carter looked up at Brooke who was smiling down at her and sat next to her. Oh yeah. She already had a secret girlfriend. That was a problem. A bit of a big one really. Could she break up with Brooke so close to Prom?

It wasn't like she wouldn't have time to get a date if they did break up. But breaking up with Brooke in P.E was not a good idea. Too public and too cruel. But she knew that Brooke had pretty much fallen in love with her and breaking up would crush her.

So not a big problem. A _huge_ problem! She was officially screwed in so many ways.

'Hey,' Carter replied simply, watching as Margaret attempted to climb up the rope and failing. At least she had spirit.

'You OK?' Brooke asked and Carter shrugged in response. 'What's up?'

Carter gave her a false smile. 'Nothing. Everything is just a bit weird. Who would have thought I'd be a Homecoming Princess?'

Brooke giggled. 'Yeah. Very weird.'

'Damn right,' Carter replied.

'Must make you think about who set it up…' Brooke smiled and Carter stared at her.

'It was you?' Carter asked and Brooke nodded. 'Gee, thanks. And to think I thought people liked me,' Carter said and the smile on Brooke's face disappeared.

'What?' Brooke said.

'Thanks a lot, Brooke,' she replied angrily. 'Nice to know that you had to get people to vote for me and remind me what a social retard I am.

Brooke's jaw dropped. 'It wasn't like that!' she snarled. 'I also got them to vote for Rosie!'

'So my cousin's a social retard now? How about we just give the crown to Chelsea and get it over and done with,' Carter said, heat rushing to her face in anger.

'What is wrong with you?!' Brooke whispered and Carter curled her hands into fists.

'Just leave me alone, please,' Carter told her and Brooke looked at her for a few seconds, saddened. She then got up and walked off without a word.

_I'm a bitch_, Carter thought to herself. _An absolute bitch._

*

Rosie opened the door to the school and they walked in, having sorted everything out and ready to do their first group reading. The woman at the desk smiled at them as they approached, putting the phone down.

'Hello, girls,' she said. 'Are you here for the group reading?'

'Yes we are,' Rosie answered, the usual smile telling the woman she was very excited.

The woman pointed at the hallway. 'Just down there. Room A6. Knock before you enter please.'

'Thank you very much,' Rosie said and led Carter to the room, throwing her hair over her shoulders to look presentable before knocking.

'You know you don't have to try hard to look good right?' Carter spoke without really thinking it over and Rosie blushed.

'Come in,' a female voice told them and the two girls entered a room full of children who beamed at them. The teacher smiled and walked to them, shaking their hands and Carter couldn't help but notice the size of her bust.

_Her back must hurt like hell. I'm such a perv._

'Hello,' she said. 'I'm Miss Milky,' she told them and Carter bit her top lip to stop herself from laughing. It was no wonder she was teaching children rather than teenagers. With a name like that equipped with that chest she would never be taken seriously.

'Have you ever done anything like this before?' Miss Milky asked. Rosie nodded while Carter shook her head. She turned to Rosie. 'Maybe you should take today?'

'Of course! I am happy to help,' Rosie replied and Miss Milky took them in front of the class.

'OK, class. Today you are going to have a group reading with these two young girls,' she turned to them. 'Do you want to introduce yourself?'

'Hello,' Rosie said to the class. 'I am Rosie.'

'I'm Carter,' the raven haired girl told them.

The class all said "hello Rosie and Carter" in unison, surprising both girls.

'Is there anything you would like me to read to you?' Rosie asked and a small boy handed out a book. Rosie smiled and took it and sat down. Carter decided to sit amongst the children just so she could look at Rosie some more.

Rosie started reading and Carter watched her lips move, imagining them pressed against hers again. She then looked at the smoothness of her pale skin and imagined it under her fingertips…

She was sitting surrounded by kids and she was perving over Rosie. How bad was she? She decided to do her best not to let her mind wander into its sexual fantasies and paid more attention to the children's reaction to Rosie reading and smiled.

Suddenly another boy handed her a book. Carter was shocked and looked at Miss Milky who smiled. Carter smiled back, took the book and started to read quietly to the boy.

**More Carter/Rosie fluff on the way! Remember to review guys! I even have a sequel to this planned now lol**


	18. I order you to take your clothes off!

**E.I.G.H.T.E.E.N**

Needless to say by the time the two got back they were very happy with themselves and were already planning their next job. Rosie decided that it was time to start advertising the prom.

So Carter got on her Apple Mac and began to design the flyers. After spending three hours of Photoshop she sent them to her school account ready for printing the next day.

'So what should we do now, Carter?' Rosie asked, sitting on her bed in her usual pose. Funny how before that really annoyed Carter but now all she could think about was how fun it would be to take her out of that built-in structure and send her into a fit of climatic shakes.

Carter bit the tip of her pen thoughtfully. 'Dunno. We could go see a movie at the cinema?'

Rosie's face lit up. 'I have never been to a cinema before!' she told Carter excitedly.

Carter leaned back in her chair, studying the girl opposite her. 'Is there anywhere you _have_ been?'

'MacDonalds?' Rosie told her uncertainly and Carter laughed.

'Well then we better get changed and get down the road to get the bus,' Carter smiled.

'Change?'

'Yeah!' Carter smirked. 'If we're going out we've got to change. Can't go out in what we've been wearing all day. We stink.'

'Then we should have a shower,' Rosie replied.

Carter looked up and down Rosie, taking in every bit of detail of her slender body and smiled. She had suggested getting changed just so she could see Rosie in her underwear. But Rosie in a towel was…

'You look a little flustered, Carter,' Rosie told her and Carter snapped out of her daydream and smiled innocently at her.

'Yeah. You wanna go first?' she asked and Rosie shook her head.

'No. You may cum first,' Rosie said politely.

'What?!'

Rosie cocked an eyebrow. 'You may shower first…is your hearing OK, Carter?' she asked and Carter nodded quickly.

'Yeah! It's fine!' Carter quickly got up and rushed to the door, running out and Rosie giggled.

Carter really was entertaining. But very odd. In about ten minutes Carter returned to the bedroom, soaking wet with a green towel wrapped around her and her hair let loose and sticking to her clear skin.

Rosie wasn't sure why but her jaw dropped at the sight of her friend looking so…wet! Carter had to so much _skin_! Carter gave her a soft smile and dumped her clothes on her bed before going to her draws and pulling out a set of underwear and a bra.

Rosie was rooted to the spot, watching her with fixated eyes and Carter raised an eyebrow.

'Are you OK?' she asked and took a step towards her and that's when it happened. The towel came loose and before Carter could grab it it fell to the floor and she stood there, holding a thong in one hand with her whole body on display.

The two stared at each other for a second before Rosie's eyes darted down to her bust and lower…

Carter quickly swooped down and grabbed the towel, holding it in front of her, blushing.

'I'm sorry,' Carter mumbled.

Rosie quickly stood up. 'I must shower,' she said and left the room, going straight upstairs and into the bathroom, her face growing hot and she locked the door, taking deep breaths.

She had just seen Carter naked. She had seen practically everything! And she liked it! She couldn't believe it but she had liked seeing Carter naked! She shouldn't like seeing girls naked! It wasn't what a Princess should do.

But the growing heat in between her legs was growing at the memory of Carter exposed and she quickly stripped and got into the shower. Once the water hit her she sighed, enjoying the smoothing feeling of the water sliding down her curves, the memory of Carter still fresh in her mind and before she knew it she moved her hand in between her legs and started to rub herself, gasping and receiving water in her mouth.

She let her head drop as she continued to press against her clit and slowly inserted a finger, moving in and out, sending waves of sensation surging through her body and suddenly the memory of Carter naked turned into a fantasy.

_Carter's towel fell to the floor and Rosie was rooted to her seat. Carter smiled at her seductively._

'_Well now you've seen me, I should see you,' she told her._

'_Pardon?' Rosie said, her stomach turning and Carter walked towards her and leaned in, her face only a few inches away from hers._

'_Take your clothes off,' Carter ordered. 'Now.'_

'_You can not order me to do anything!' Rosie snapped and Carter smiled before pushing her on her bed and climbed on top of her._

'_This is my Kingdom remember?' Carter said, pinning her down and Rosie had no choice but to look into her eyes and saw nothing but hungry lust. 'You can either take them off or I do. So what's it going to be?'_

_Rosie thought about this and nodded. 'Fine. I shall take my clothes off.'_

_Carter licked her bottom lip. 'That's a good little Princess,' she said and got off her. Rosie sat up and Carter watched as she peeled off her top. Rosie then unhooked her bra and took it off._

_Carter's smile widened and Rosie stood up, taking her shoes off and unzipped her jeans. Carter then got to her knees and unhooked the button and pulled Rosie's jeans down. She then began to lick Rosie's thigh and Rosie titled her head up, moaning and Carter grabbed the strings off Rosie's thong and pulled it down, her nails running down her skin and Rosie stepped out off her clothes._

'_Now sit down,' Carter ordered and Rosie did as she was told. Carter then grabbed Rosie's knees and opened her legs before pushing the Princess down on her back. She smiled as she put her mouth to the Princess's clit and began to trace it with her tongue and Rosie gasped, grabbing the sheets as Carter began to nibble, flicking her tongue against the flesh she had in-between her teeth…_

Rosie came with a jolt and she tried to gain control over her legs but they continued to shake. She had just masturbated. Over a girl. It was wrong! It was completely wrong!

But it felt so right…

--

Carter watched as the door closed behind Rosie and she hit herself on the forehead. Rosie had seen her naked! How could she let that happen?! How could she look at Rosie in the eye now? How freaking embarrassing was that?!

Carter quickly got dressed and rubbed her face, trying to get over the shocked look Rosie gave her. She had to say sorry. She just had to.

Carter ran upstairs and tip toed to the door ready to knock and put her ear to the door. She was about to knock when she heard gasping and moaning. What the fuck was going on in there?

'_Oh, Carter!_' Rosie's muffled voice cried and Carter was frozen in place. There was moaning…and gasping…and Rosie had just said her name. No way. No fucking way! She was not doing what she thought she was doing! Rosie would never do that! Never!

She heard the water stop and heard Rosie step out. Carter knew she should move but she couldn't.

She was frozen in place. Before she knew it the door was opening and she jumped back, trying to hide the fact she was eavesdropping. The moment Rosie saw Carter she jumped and suddenly her towel dropped!

How ironic was that?

Rosie instantly put her hands to her breasts but Carter had already seen and her eyes dropped lower. Rosie stepped back and went down to grab her towel. She quickly wrapped it around her again and Carter gave her a nervous smile.

'Well I've seen you,' she said. 'Guess it was my turn.'

Rosie's jaw dropped and she quickly walked off. Carter watched her, a warm feeling rising. She had seen Rosie naked! Rosie had just been masturbating over her! With that thought in mind she quickly went into the bathroom, locked it and unzipped her jeans…

*

The cinema was packed when they arrived and Rosie insisted that they go see _The Dark Knight_, despite Carter reminding her it wasn't really about a Knight. But Rosie was determined so the two bought their tickets and went into the screen room.

They sat at the back and watched the trailers. Well Rosie watched them. Carter was too busy watching her look of amazement. It was so cute! By the time Bruce Wayne told Rachel Dawes that the day Batman would end was coming Carter had decided something.

She didn't just like Rosie. She was in love with her.

Carter Mason was in love with a Princess.

**Felt that since I haven't updated for a while I owed you guys something good. And this was the best I could think of. Pure smut and CarterXRosie. Hope you enjoyed and review!**


	19. Unexpected Arrival

**N.I.N.E.T.E.E.N**

'That was a good film,' Rosie said as Carter laid on her bed, picking up her _Darkest Nights_ book. 'I found the theme of mental stability quite interesting.'

Carter smiled slightly. 'I just liked the action,' she replied. 'Imagine having a dad that could do all that.'

Rosie opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, remembering Major Mason's wish not to tell Carter about his missions and what they involved. She simply sat on the edge of the bed and watched Carter as she read.

'What is your book about, Carter?' Rosie asked.

'You know the violence in _The Dark Knight_?' Carter asked and Rosie nodded. 'Well this is more graphic, with more deaths, and sex, and supernatural creatures.'

Rosie wanted to comment but simply smiled. 'I think I shall go to bed,' she said, grabbing her pyjamas and left. Carter sneaked a look at Rosie's tight ass before laying her book down and walking to the window, sighing. She really wished she could tell Rosie how she felt. After all she had heard her gasp her name and they had both seen each other naked. Why not?

The fact they were from two completely different worlds? That Rosie was a Princess in hiding and that she was an ordinary girl? It could never work between them. Once her country was safe she'd leave and she'd never see her again.

'Oh god,' Carter said, her heart racing. 'She'll leave and I'll never see her again.'

She had only just fallen in love with Rosie! How could she just see her go? The door opened and Carter turned round. Rosie was standing in the doorway, looking sweet and innocent.

Carter swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled weakly. 'You all set?'

Rosie nodded. 'Yes. I am very tired.'

'Yeah...well...night,' Carter said, grabbing her book and rushing out. She stopped just outside the doorframe, turned and ran in, tapping Rosie on the shoulder. Rosie turned round and Carter quickly kissed her on the cheek.

'Night,' Carter said again, noticing Rosie's cheeks going bright red and ran out into the living room again, leaving the Princess to touch her cheek dreamily.

*

'You've grown attached to her,' Joe said, smiling as he leaned against the wall.

Carter looked over the top of her book at him. 'Dad! I just got to the part where Peter is attacked by the hunters! He fights the killer so can you not disturb me as I read the awesomeness that is Peter?'

'Sometimes I'm convinced you're in love with that character,' Joe mused and Carter shrugged.

'He gets with a bisexual chick! He has my utmost respect,' she giggled.

Joe sat down on the couch and took the book away from her. 'Carter, I think it's time we talked.'

'About?' Carter asked and Joe sighed.

'You're at the age where-'

'Oh please tell me you don't want to talk about sex!' Carter said loudly, snatching the book from his hands. 'I read one sex scene and you're afraid I'm going to jump into bed with someone?!'

Joe laughed. 'No, don't worry. I want to talk about you and Rosie.'

'Why?' Carter asked, ripping her book from his hands. Joe sat down.

'Well, like I said, you've grown attached to Rosie and I just want to tell you not to grow _too_ attached. She has to go home at some point, pal. And I don't want to see you break when she does.'

Carter scratched her arm nervously. 'First you tell me to be nice now you're telling me not to get too attached?'

Joe nodded. 'I know it's confusing. Just be careful, yeah?' he said, putting his hand on her arm and Carter nodded.

'OK,' she replied and he got up. 'Night, Dad.'

'Night, pal,' Joe said and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Carter watched after him until his foot disappeared from the top step. She gave a long groan and leaned back into the couch, staring up at the ceiling with a frown.

It wasn't as if she had forgotten that Rosie would have to leave at some point. She knew that. She had expected that and at one point she had even wanted it. It wasn't like she was going to forget that the most wonderful girl she had ever met was one day going to leave her, moving onto her perfect life while she stayed the worthless reject of the school.

'Shit...' Carter muttered under her breath and opened her book, putting it on her face. 'Fuck sake!'

'Your language is most appalling,' Rosie said, sitting down next to her.

'Holy shit!' Carter screamed, jumping up, the book falling and Carter brought her hands up to her face in a boxer's stance. 'Can you stop scaring me?!'

'I cannot help it if you scare easily,' Rosie replied dryly and Carter's jaw dropped.

'I do not!' Carter told her. 'I'll have you know I watch all of the _Saw_ films without shitting myself! Well to be truthful those films are more barbaric than scary...OK! I've watched Kristen Stewart attempt to act without cacking my thong. So ha!'

Rosie frowned, confused. 'I do not understand. Who is this Kristen Stewart?'

'Don't worry. It'll only make you curious and I am _not_ going there!' Carter answered. 'Besides I thought you were going to bed?'

'I could not sleep.'

'Did you even try?'

'Yes.'

'For what? Five minutes?' Carter asked.

Rosie stood up. 'If you do not want my company then I shall go to bed.'

She turned to go but Carter automatically grabbed her hand, stopping her from taking another step.

'You don't have to go,' Carter said. 'Sit. We can talk and stuff.'

'Are you sure?'Rosie asked, looking down at their hands and Carter nodded.

'I'd love to,' she smiled and Rosie returned it.

*

Rosie stared at Carter's sleeping face, taking in practically every bit of detail on the seemingly flawless face. Rosie couldn't help but smile at how the sunlight reflected on Carter's smooth skin.

Carter yawned and stretched before opening her eyes. She blinked a few times before looking down at Rosie, seemingly confused.

'Buenos dias,' Rosie smiled.

'Same to you I guess,' Carter replied and looked around. They were on the couch, seemingly having fallen asleep there. 'Did we screw or something?'

'Your mind is filthy!' Rosie said, slapping Carter on the arm seriously. 'It would be wrong for anything to happen outside a loving relationship.'

'So you wouldn't mind screwing me if we were together?' Carter asked, smirking slightly.

'I did not say that!' Rosie almost shouted.

'You said "loving relationship",' Carter said. 'You didn't say anything about gender.'

Rosie didn't have anything to say after that.

*

'Handing out flyers is so boring!' Carter groaned as she and Rosie walked down the corridor, handing the flyers out.

'But it will feel much more rewarding afterwards!' Rosie smiled. 'Seriously, Carter. You have to give a little to get a little.'

Carter smiled at this. 'I'll remember that for another time,' she mused, knowing full well that Rosie did not understand the way Carter had twisted her statement. Carter handed out another flyer, smiling at Rosie's confusion.

'So what are we going to do after this?' Carter asked.

'I thought we could take a few things to a charity store?'

Carter stared at her, puzzled. 'Why?'

Rosie smiled. 'Part of being a princess is self-sacrifice and pleasing others.'

Carter smiled again. 'You did that one on purpose right?'

'Did what on purpose?' Rosie asked and Carter simply started laughing, handing out more flyers to anyone who would take them, and leaving Rosie to ponder to herself on what was so funny.

*

'So you think me giving away my old toys and clothes will help me become a better Princess?' Carter asked as the two pushed the door open with their feet and quickly jumped into the charity store.

'It teaches you compassion,' Rosie told her as they walked towards the counter.

'Just don't expect me to give up my porn stash. That's all I'm saying,' she stated and banged the boxes on the counter, causing the old lady to jump.

'Sorry about that,' Carter said. 'Some of the stuff in here is pretty heavy.'

Rosie grinned at the old lady. 'I'm sure you could find some use for these items,' she explained as Carter walked off. Rosie turned to see Carter trying some sunglasses on and posing in the mirror. She turned to the old lady, grinning.

'Do you have any dresses here? We have a Homecoming Ball soon and we've both been chosen for Homecoming Princesses. I want to make it special for my friend over there,' she said and the old lady smiled.

'We have plenty,' she explained and went out back, coming back with a dress. She handed it to Rosie who ran at Carter, tapping her on the shoulder. Carter turned round and Rosie threw the dress in her arms.

'W-what?' Carter said, confused.

'Try it on!' Rosie instructed.

'What? Why?' Carter asked.

'For homecoming!' Rosie smiled and Carter looked at the old lady why gave her a thumbs up. 'Hurry, Carter!' Rosie said, grabbing her and pulling her towards the changing room.

*

'This is the sixth and last dress!' Carter shouted through the curtain and the old ladies giggled along with Rosie. 'Stop that! This is embarrassing!'

'Oh, come on, Carter! This is fun!' Rosie laughed.

'Fine,' Carter mumbled and stepped out, wearing a hideous white dress. Their reaction said it all. 'That's it! I quit!' she announced.

'Oh, no! Just try one more!' Rosie pleaded and the old ladies cheered. 'You can choose it this time!' Rosie added with a puppy dog pout.

Carter took one long look at this and sighed. 'Fine! I'll be right back!'

The old ladies continued to cheer as Carter went back behind the curtain, causing her to smile slightly.

*

'I really like this one,' Carter announced as she came through the curtain, wearing a pretty green dress. Rosie's face lit up with glee.

'That is beautiful!' Rosie exclaimed as the ladies all gave a "whoop whoop!"

'Your turn!' Carter laughed, grabbing Rosie's hand and pulled her behind the curtain. Now, if you had a dirty mind you'd read way too much into the giggling come from behind the curtain.

*

They came out of the curtain, Rosie now wearing a white dress that hugged her curves perfectly. The old ladies cheered again as the two girls laughed and hugged. Carter couldn't believe the buzz she was getting from hugging Rosie so publicly.

Well it wasn't that public but still, she would have given anything just to kiss her.

*

'So a homemade banana milkshake isn't like normal milkshakes?' Rosie asked and Carter laughed.

'No. It's just milk with this powder that makes it have that banana taste,' Carter answered as they walked up the porch and Carter opened the door and walked in, Rosie close behind her but she stopped in her tracks, causing Rosie to walk into her.

'What is wrong, Carter?' the princess asked and side stepped to get a view of the living room.

Sitting on the couch was a woman. A beautiful woman with dark black hair that was as soft as clouds and smooth as silk. She looked so familiar!

'Carter?' the woman stood up as Joe walked in, looking at Carter with a guilty face.

'I thought if I called you that you wouldn't come home,' Joe said bitterly and Rosie could hear Carter's breaths getting deeper and heavier.

'You've grown, Carter,' the woman smiled. 'It's been awhile.'

'Carter,' Rosie said softly. 'Who is she?'

'Get out,' Carter said forcefully.

The woman started to walk towards them.

'Carter, honey-'

'DON'T YOU "HONEY" ME! I SAID GET OUT!' Carter screamed, stepping outside. 'GET AWAY FROM ME!'

'Carter, you can't shut me out!' the woman cried.

'YES I CAN! YOU LOST ME WHEN YOU BETRAYED THIS FAMILY! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER ANYMORE!' Carter screamed, turned and dropped her bag before she dashed into the night.

'Carter!' Carter's mum shouted and started running. Rosie watched as Joe chased after them. Rosie was rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do until something clicked. She was a Princess! She had to help those in need! Carter needed her!

And with that she charged after the three.

**I really want to say sorry for how long this took. I really do. I so do! I so so so do! So I'm very very very sorry! But now I've got this bit done, I'll be more into it now because the next bit, will be gripping! And I got a clue for you guys on what happens. Look at the title of the story. It's in there lol**

**Anyway, review and, because for my Media Course I need to use it so I might as well abuse it, follow me on Twitter! Just type in TarantulaFanFic and you'll find me. I'll be posting updates on stories, maybe quotes from PPP and also you get to see my true randomness!**


	20. Kind of ironic

**T.W.E.N.T.Y**

How could she do this? How could she just turn up and expect everything to be fine? She betrayed them! She ruined her! Carter was running as fast as she could along the road, her legs carrying her further than she would have ever dreamed.

The air licked her face as she took deep breathes to keep her stamina up but the adrenaline pulsed through the body, giving her the energy she needed to keep going. Her feet lightly touched the ground as she charged into the night, leaving her troubles behind her as she reached the town.

She stood on a street corner, sweat running down her face and a car pulled out.

'You alright, love?' a nineteen year old asked from his window. 'Just got back from a client.'

'Fuck you,' Carter snarled angrily.

'Is that you asking me for some?' he asked.

'I'd sooner fuck your mum,' Carter replied heatedly and stormed off. She needed to go somewhere. She had to do something. Something to take away the pain. To get rid of all thoughts of that lying bitch!

Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. It was Ed. And that's when it clicked. She needed something to get rid of the pain. She needed Ed. She answered it and put it to her ear.

'Ed, shut up,' she ordered as he tried to speak. 'What drugs do you have?'ow H

'W-what?' Ed asked, sounding nervous.

'I need drugs! Now!'

'Why?' he asked. 'What's wrong?'

'Do you have drugs or not?' Carter screamed over the phone.

'Well…yeah. But you said-'

'Forget what I said! Where are you? I'll be right there.'

'Outside the bowling alley. I'm in the alleyway next to it.'

#

'So you are Carter's Mother?' Rosie asked as they drove through the street, Joe in the driver's seat with Carter's mum in the passenger seat next to him.

'Yes I am,' she said looking back. 'I'm Amelia.'

'You hurt Carter,' Rosie stated calmly. 'I have never seen her so angry.'

Amelia turned round and looked out as buildings skimmed past her view. Joe looked in the mirror, watching Rosie for a few seconds, surprised how she could remain so calm and together in such a stressful situation.

So far there hadn't been any sign of Carter so Rosie suggested places she had been with Carter. And so they headed towards the cinema…

#

Ed looked generally surprised as Carter arrived, as if expecting her not to actually turn up.

'So what do you have?' Carter asked and Ed looked at her, dumfounded. 'Ed!'

'You can't seriously want to do this!' Ed said. 'You said you weren't stupid!'

'I'm not,' Carter replied heatedly. 'But I'm desperate. I just need to- my mum…Ed! Just give me something!'

Ed shook his head. 'No, Carter. You're hysterical. Your blood-flow will be going mad and that's dangerous. You need to calm-'

'Ed! It's there to fuck you up! That's what it's there for! To fuck you up and take away!' she said as she started hitting him, tears stinging her eyes. 'Just take the pain away, Ed!'

Ed tried to block her hits but she hit him on the chin and he fell to the ground, two packs of cocaine falling out of his jacket pocket.

Carter dove for them before he could even move, ripping both packs and shoving the white powder down her mouth.

'Carter! No!' Ed shouted, scared shitless. 'You don't do it like that! You've had too much!' he told her as she started to cough. She pushed him away as he attempted to reach her and began running, still coughing.

She reached the street, bumping into a guy and spilling his drink over her.

'What the hell?' he shouted and she ripped his beer from his hand and downed it before he snatched it away. 'What the fuck you crazy bitch?'

'Carter!' Ed shouted as he approached.

Carter started running again, smelling the beer on her chest and she felt something crawling up her neck, attempting to escape but she swallowed it, refusing to throw up. Her mum had done this. She ruined everything.

Everything!

'_So that's it?' Carter asked, refusing to let Amelia touch her, backing herself against the wall. 'After everything we've been through as a family you're just going to leave us?'_

'_No,' Amelia whispered. 'I want you to come with me…'_

'_The hell I am!' Carter snapped, tears running freely down her cheeks. 'You decide to screw around behind dad's back and except _me_ to leave him by himself and go with _you_?' she asked angrily._

'_Carter,' Amelia said softly. 'You are my daughter and-'_

'_You call me that one more time I swear I'll kill myself!' Carter cried. 'No! In fact, if you ever try to talk to me again and I swear to God I'll kill myself!'_

_Amelia stared at Carter for a few seconds before nodding and silently left the room, leaving Carter to cry by herself_.

And she would…

#

'Mr. Mason!'

Joe slammed his foot down on the break and the car screamed in agony as it came to a painful stop. Ed ran to the door, sweat on his brow.

'It's Carter!' he said quickly. 'She-' he stopped at the sight of Amelia. 'Oh…now it makes sense,' he said acidly.

'What about Carter, Ed?' Joe asked and Ed grew pale.

'She- she took some drugs and drank some beer and ran off,' he answered and Joe cursed, striking the steering wheel, causing Rosie to flinch. Joe looked behind him at her and frowned apologetically.

'Rosie, can you go with Ed, please?' he asked and looked at Ed. 'I need you to look after her.'

Ed nodded. 'Y-yeah. Sure,' he said as Rosie climbed out (something Carter had told her to do when discussing how to exit a car) and stood by his side.

'We'll ring you if we find her,' Joe informed them, slammed the car into first gear and drove off.

Rosie took a few deep breaths. 'Will Carter be OK?' she asked and Ed hugged her.

'I dunno, Rosie,' he said as he led her down the road. 'I sure hope so.'

#

'Why did you come back, Amy?' Joe asked as they drove around the town, both scanning the area for their daughter.

'I wanted my family back,' she answered simply.

'Don't feed me bullshit, Amy,' Joe snapped. 'Why did you really come back?'

'For Carter,' Amelia said coldly. 'I wanted to take Carter back home with me.'

'Take her away from me? That's the only reason you came back?' Joe asked and she nodded. He tightened his grip on the wheel, the blood rushing to his face and it began to grow hot, despite the cold air.

'She's my daughter too,' Amelia replied, no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

'In name only,' Joe said, his voice like ice. 'You lost that right when you destroyed our family,' he said and Amelia laughed.

'She sounds just like you,' Amelia smiled despite the mood. 'How ironic. She has your mouth, what do you reckon the chances are she'll be like me?' she asked.

'She only looks like you,' Joe snarled. 'And that itself isn't enough.'

'They say children often become what they hate,' Amelia commented. 'They spend so much time concentrating on everything that went wrong that in the end they begin to follow the same route, because their brain tells them it's normal…because it's all they know.'

'So you want her to destroy everything around her?' Joe asked.

'No. I want the chance to make sure she doesn't become me,' Amelia answered, resting her head on her hand. 'That's what I came back for Joe.'

#

Rosie allowed herself to be led away, looking into the shops they passed. They passed an alleyway and she stopped, noticing a hand reaching out from the shadows. Rosie grabbed Ed and he stared at her questionably.

She pointed and his face paled. He raced to the body and cursed.

'It's Carter!' he said and Rosie knelt down, Carter's mouth covered in vomit. Ed grabbed his phone and rang the emergency phone line. 'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! This is all my fault!' he said. 'Hello? I need an ambulance,' he told the woman over the phone and gave them their location before he called Major Mason and told them they had found Carter.

Rosie couldn't tear her eyes away from Carter's face, her body as stiff as rock and her heart as loud as a drum.

Ed screamed in frustration. 'This is all my fault!' he cried. 'All of it!'

Rosie looked up at him. 'How is it your thought, Edwin?' she asked.

'She took the drugs from me! I-I tried to stop her b-but! Shit!' he said, punching the ground. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!'

'Edwin! We must concentrate on Carter right now!' she said heatedly.

Ed stared back, his mouth as dry as a desert and nodded. Within a few minutes they were attacked by flashing lights and Carter's parents running towards them as the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance.

Rosie held Ed's hand tightly as she watched the ambulance drive off, terrified. What if Carter died? What if she left her?

What if she never knew how Rosie felt about her?

#

They waited in the corridor, Ed holding Rosie close to him as Joe paced. Amy stared up at him, ignoring her cup of coffee.

'Can you sit down?' Amy snapped.

'What do you expect me to do, Amy?' Joe snapped. 'My little girl is in that room having her stomach pumped of cocaine and beer!'

'She's mine too,' Amy said coldly. 'I'm just as worried.'

'Then shut the he-'

'Mr. Mason,' Ed said quickly, nodding to Rosie as tears ran down her face. Joe's expressions softened and he knelt down, touching her arm. 'I'm sorry, Rosie. I'm just worried.'

'I understand,' Rosie replied, her lip trembling. 'I am worried too.'

Suddenly the doctor came out, smiling slightly. Everyone turned to him.

'I'm happy to say she's fine,' he told them and a sigh of relief washed over them. 'She's just waking up now,' he told them. 'You can go see her one at a time. Who's first?'

Amy went to stand up but Joe hastily said: 'Rosie will see her first.'

'Are you sure?' Rosie asked and Joe nodded, smiling.

'You two have been getting close,' he answered. 'She'd want to see you first.'

'Can I get a say in this?' Amy asked.

'No,' Joe snapped and Rosie stood up before following the doctor. Rosie could feel her body shaking as they entered Carter's room and Rosie stopped dead at the sight of Carter wired up to all the machines.

Carter had a weak smile on her face at the sight of Rosie.

'Hey, Princess…' Carter said weakly.

'Hello, Carter,' Rosie replied, approaching the bed. 'How are you feeling?'

Carter giggled. 'I'm on painkillers…' she told Rosie. 'I'm on cloud nine! Have I ever told you I think you're hot?'

Rosie stared at her blankly. 'Carter…'

'No…no, Rosie,' Carter shook her head, tears in her eyes. 'I have to tell you this…I…'

'Carter,' Rosie cut across her. 'I have been feeling different emotions since I have been with you and I have come to the conclusion-'

'I love you.'

'I love you.'

The two stared at each other, both equally as shocked as each other. Rosie could feel her heart punching her chest as Carter slowly smiled.

'You love me?' Carter asked and Rosie nodded. 'And I love you…' Rosie nodded as well. 'Then…' she said holding her hand out and Rosie took it. Carter pulled her towards her. 'I think we should…you know…do what couples do?'

Rosie smiled broadly and nodded. 'I believe so.'

So Rosie lent in and Carter giggled as their lips brushed against each other. And although it had taken awhile to get here, they had finally made it. Carter applied pressure to Rosie's lips, losing herself in the gentle touch of Rosie's lips.

And all it had taken to get here was almost die from drugs…

Kind of ironic when you think about it.

**Sorry this took so long. But here it is! It finally happened! So you know what happens after kisses? I'm gonna leave you with that thought. Be sure to review and I'll get 21 as quick to you as I can!**


	21. Let me know

OK. Who actually wants me to continue with this story? I was originally very enthusiastic about finishing this but then life took over, general interest in the film died down and I imagine even more so now after all these years but I do occasionally get some PMs asking me to continue with it but, like I said, general interest in this film has pretty much died down completely now and the Delena fanbase appears to have been divided into Selenators and Lovatics. I'm sure I mentioned in one of the chapters I have an idea for a sequel but I never elaborated on it.

It was inspired by a video game that I'm sure none of you have ever heard of or have any interest in but after getting a HD Collection of the series, I ended up playing the same game which made me think about my sequel idea and I keep finding myself developing it which has also made me think about this story and finishing it. The thing is with this sequel is that I really like the idea and would consider writing it if there were still people interested in the story and the characters.

I'm pretty busy now and have just started up my own videography business (for those who don't know what that means, I now make wedding videos, online advertising videos for businesses, film public events, behind the scenes videos of photoshoots and stuff like that) so my life is still pretty busy, along with my part time job, but if there's still an audience for this story and it's sequel, I'll find time to write and finish this story.

The sequel would be set in 2013/2014 (mostly cuz it's been so long since I added anything to this story so to accommodate time and current situations) and Rosie would now be Queen of Costa Luna but the distance between them and their own lives would strain her relationship with Carter to the point where they're practically estranged.

Mercenaries hired by the new leaders of his country then break out Cane, who has been sent to a high security prison after his crimes in the first story. With a more powerful army than before, Cane and his men take over Costa Luna, this time holding Rosie, Sophia and Major Mason hostage.

Cane plans to execute Rosie in front of her people and The Royal Guard decide to send in a small team to try and assassinate Cane and restore the rightful Government. One member of the Team is Schoolboy, one of Major Mason's friends and old students. Carter, who has joined Royal Guard and is still in training, sneaks along to save her dad and Rosie.

She and Schoolboy will then travel Costa Luna's jungles and mountains to reach the castle while trying to remain undiscovered but on the way they discover Cane is bringing in a deadly cargo that threatens the world.

So that's the basic outline for the sequel. I really like the idea but I don't want to waste my time by developing the idea and finishing this story if there's no audience interested in it. Anyway, like I said, just let me know if you guys still want me to finish this story and write up the sequel. I'm busy but if you guys really want it, I'll find the time to write it up.


End file.
